Team DUSJ: Volume 1 The Fallen Angel Beginning
by Aspect62
Summary: His name was once Michael before a traumatic day took away his parents, and his sanity. Him and his siblings now roam around Remnant cheerfully killing Grimms left and right without proper training also he's not too fond of Faunas as well. So what happens when he decide to become a real Hunter? Will his insanity and prejudice towards Faunas get in the way for our defected hero?
1. Chapter 1 The Boy With A Broken Mind

(*cough* a slight continuity fix *cough* not a big deal *cough* *cough*)

Future quote in the story:

Glynda Goodwitch: Why do you haunt Grimms without proper training for all these years? That's incredibly risky and not to mention moronic.

Well Ms. Goodwitch, allow me to answer that question with a another question. Why do people do anything? Why do we play sports, listen to music, eat junk food, play video games, do other hobby related stuff and *wink* reproduce?.. Because it's fun. That's what life is suppose to be, that's the reason Grimms were put here on Remnant for. For our amusement. I never needed training to have fun, I'm a natural in the fun department.

-Demon's quote

End of quote...

Sanity and insanity... What makes the two different? What I mean by this is what qualify someone's mental health to be well, defected? Because if you look through the defected person point of view perhaps they think you, the so call sane person to be the one with a mental disorder? How can you be certain if you yourself don't have a broken mind?...

(Third Pov)

A single giant transportation aircraft flew through the sunny sky, this was indeed a beautiful day. The slow moving ship had four slowly moving wings, clearly this wasn't what kept it hovering in the air but regardless of the physics of how this work, this particular ship was carrying many of the soon to be new Hunters and Huntresses to Beacon. A place where many come to learn how to rid the world of its darkness. The Grimms. One of them was the young nervous girl Ruby and her older sister Yang around a bunch of others in the main room that allows you a good window view of outside. "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby modestly reply to her sister's praise she previous made about her going to Beacon.

"What's with you aren't you excited?" Her sister, Yang ask.

But this story isn't about them at all instead about a different hero among them, a defected hero. He's too one of the many other students about to attend Beacon Academy. This is his story.

A 14 year old boy who real name is hidden and only known by strangers as the self appointed nickname Demon, he sat alone in a small room near to the exit and away from the crowd in the other sections of the ship. The other room where most of the students were had a good window view of the outside but Demon finds solitary from strangers in this windowless room is just as good. "God darn it I can't believe I'm nervous for once. This feels like middle school all over again." The boy said nervously as he took a huge chomp of his burger in his seat. Enjoying the juicy taste of fat in it. He wore a black hoodie with black jeans and wears little to no armor, he simply just wore a light chest plate strap over his jacket, the black color leather chest armor would have blend in perfectly if it wasn't for the red out linings on the edge of it.

"You never went to any type of middle school in your life." The sword strap to his right hip pointed out in a uncaring tone, it had a voice of a young little girl. The sword once known as Maria before she past on is now a.k.a. Angst his soul embodied weapon. Maria or Angst is a light mechanise sword with black and red coloring with the hilt being completely red on it, it has quite a similar build like a katana but Demon differently don't wield it in two hands like a real one should be held. Because he's a dual wielding fighter. The weapon can also double over as a three burst shotgun that can deliver one heck of a punch if its within range and a big law suit if used against someone else's wall also it can shred almost any Grimm that's unfortunately enough to be faced head on with it. It use's strictly fire Dust for ammo.

"I did too." Demon argue in a playful manner with a pout. If Angst still had eyes she would be rolling them in annoyance.

"I agree with Angst." His two side bladed axe name Stratton or a.k.a Regret added. Like Angst, Regret too was once a living person but now happily reside in the axe to help along with his twin sister Angst to act as weapons for their older brother, Demon. Regret is a light mechanism axe that's close to the same length of Angst, with the black and red coloring as well that would have match the dark attire Demon was going for if it wasn't for the fact it was the opposite color skim with only some black outlining on it and a whole lot of red, in results made Regret stand out. Regret has the ability to extend approximately 10 feet longer, allowing Demon to grappled his Grimm victims from a distance to forcefully bring them in close for Angst to finish them off.

"Stalking your ex does not mean you actually attended her middle school, bud" Regret joked in turn Demon couldn't help but smile.

"For the record I was not stalking." Demon defended as he finish up the last piece of his burger and reach for another in the brown paper bag in his lap that had the name Fatty's Burger on the bag. Whenever he talks to Angst or Regret he can't help but make a goofy grin even when their teasing or insulting him because no matter what happens he'll love his siblings till the bitter end.

"Then what was it?" Ask Angst, curious to what her older brother answer would be. It just may even amuse her if it's at least remotely funny, however it's very rare for her to find any of her brother's lame jokes or quips to be funny.

"I was merely observing her and protecting her from the dangerous boys that talk to her. Which in other words mean every boy." Demon quip getting a slight chuckle from Regret but none from Angst. "But regardless I can't believe I'm about to become a legitimate Hunter." A sigh escaped his lips, it held a hint of disappointment as he continue. "Now I have to follow the rules." He said as he stared down at the tracking bracelet locked in place around his right ankle, it got put on the very moment he left the juvenile correction facility. He was put in the correction facility for killing a man in cold blood. "What a pain."

11 months ago...

In a city called Vale one of the few others safe haven from Grimms, stood Demon. His dark combat clothing blending into the moonless night, making hi nearly invisible to those who are not looking very hard. He usually enjoy the night, it always calmed him but tonight his heart is full of revengefulness as he stared at the restaurant across the street. The lit up sign on the restaurant read Fast Slick. Besides the street lamp the restaurant name Fast Slick was the only building that lit up the darkness on this block. "So that's where the beast is hiding. I gotta give the White Fang credit with their bold, hiding in plain view tactic. I never would have found it if I didn't make that Faunus squeal." He said, his voice full of dark as he stare on the inside of the Fast Slick window, contemplating how to handle the situation.

There were in fact a few humans peacefully enjoying their meal who most likely had no idea their eating in the same place where the terrorist organization full of human hybrids pledge to destroy all humans were hiding there. So even through Demon is reckless by nature and want nothing more than sweet bloody payback, he's not going allow his action cause harm to others who don't deserve it. (Most of the time)

"Please don't do this." Angst beg, shaking her sword body as if she was shivering in fear. Angst really was scared but not for her sake, instead for her brother mental health. She can deal with the fact that her technically insane brother takes sadistic pleasure in slaughtering Grimms in such a carefree manner because whatever Grimms are pure evil but killing a person? That's another thing even if that person is evil and caused her and her brothers pain. She worries if her brother actually goes through with this then that would be opening the gates up for him to kill more people he deemed to be evil too.

"N-no need to do anything hasty! Why don't we just beat him up and turn him over to the justice system and let them do the rest or s-something bro." Regret suggested. He was always the supportive type but Like Angst, Regret too is concern about his brother's mental health and the thought of Demon using either himself or Angst to take a person life is a sicking thought to the point he was close to passing out and would throw up if he had a mouth to do so.

"Shut up!" Demon snapped but had the sense to whisper so not to cause too much noise and alert any attention to them. Demon bursts quiet his siblings, not so much as fear but shock. They rarely hear their happy go lucky brother snapped, he only do so when he was really agitated and usually he's very hard to tick off however in this case the two twins should have seen this coming.

"Michael..." Was all Angst can do to call out in a whisper, her big brother's real name he went by before that traumatic day happen. She call out thinking it would bring back their kind hearted brother her and Regret once idealized, but it didn't. The day that Maria, Stratton, and their frosted parents died was the day Michael died too, on the inside. On that day forward they were now Angst, Regret and Demon. Her and Regret were virtually helpless to change the path they were force on by Demon.

Demon merely sigh, a ting of guilt pierce his heart for yelling so harshly at them. He wanted to turn back time so he wouldn't yell at them but there's no taking that away, so the second best thing is to explain once again why they're all here. "Don't tell me you two forgotten have you?" He knew they in fact remember, I mean how could you possible forget seeing your killer's face as they kill you right after you watch your parents die by same man's hands!?

"..."

Receiving no reply from any of his siblings Demon went ahead to help them recall the pain a high ranking officer in White Fang known as Kadan Thompson has cause them and the people they care about. "Kadan, the filthy Faunas that deceived us killed and you two right after our parents." Demon snarl as he said the name of that killer as well when he said the word Faunas. Every time he see's or hears about a Faunas, his blood runs hot. To him every dirty Faunas is a future White Fang member, it's only a matter of time. Fortunately for the many good Faunas out there, Demon's siblings acted as his moral compass when it came to that. But his despisers for all Faunus does not come close to a certain Faunus name Kadan.

"It's he who had taken their lives, its he who's to be blame for you guys being stuck in these weapons!" Getting work up he almost started to full out yell but remembering that just across the street is the White Fang hideout, he adjusted his tone but still held hatred in it. "And it's he who I pledge to kill, if it's the last thing I do." He finish darkly as he found himself to be subconsciously walking across the street to their imminent destination.

Once again Regret and Angst pleaded against it in hopes to snap him back to his senses but ignoring them he darkly reply over their plead with. "Don't you worry, I'll spare the other dirty White Fang Faunus, save for Kadan of course. Because..." He chuckled darkly, grabbing their attention. "Kadan's the main dish of the day!" He burst out laughing like a total maniac, by the time he made it half way there he caught the eyes of some confused and concern customers on the inside of the restaurant. "Get it! Main dish! I'm going kill him in a restaurant! And if we all decide it totally doesn't count as cannibalism since he's a Faunus and all, maybe I'll even cook HIM! Make myself some crocodile soup!" He laughed even louder at his own nad joke catching the attention of nearly everyone in the restaurant.

"But Michael- I-I mean Demon! What about the civilians, won't the White Fang just threaten to kill them the moment you come gun blazing!" Regret reason he was sure this had to atleast faze Demon enough to may even take a day to reconsidered this whole thing and give him and Agnst more time to bring him back to his senses. Yes like Demon he wanted revenge on the man that kill him and his twin, but not like this. He wanted to bring Kadan to justice not cause bloodshed.

He stopped laughing to say in a singsong tone. "One step ahead of you." He then began skipping for no apparent reason his whole demeanor change as that to his usual childish self. "I'm going pretend to be crazy person." He answer but getting a uhh from Angst he went ahead to correct himself while keeping up his singing. "Scratch that, I mean a crazy person who kills i-n-d-i-s-c-r-i-m-i-n-a-t-e-l-yyyyy! Indiscriminately!" Then as he got halfway to his destination he explain in whisper for only his siblings to hear, just in case their were any White Fang in the shadows listening nearby the restaurant. "The White Fang won't have a reason to hold anyone hostage if they think I want to kill everyone." He smartly said.

"But-" Both Regret and Angst began to say but was interrupted by Demon's cheerful singing.

"La-la-la-la-la-lalalala!"

The interior of the restaurant was quite nice, not 5 star but in deed impressive, in the back of the place was a huge fish tank in the wall that touch both the celling and ground that has all kind of exotic looking fish in there. A White Fang male who's posing as normal cat Faunas waiter was about to refill the wine into the human couple's glass when the sight of the joyful boy skipping his way here caught his attention through the window. "Who's that?" He ask one of his other comrades serving a customers on a different table, a monkey tail Faunus who's also posing as a waiter as well.

"No idea." The other Faunus waiter replied. "Should I inform Kadan?" He ask the now unsure cat Faunus that's now were getting annoyed glares from the customer for the lack of service.

Finally deciding what they should do the cat waiter say. "No, no need to disturb the boss with petty matters." He said confidently. Putting the close wine bottle down on table instead of refilling the glass offended both of the couple as it showed through their complaining. But the White Fang man could care less about the human's problem, he made his way over to the entrance to deal with the boy that's causing some to be weird out.

Stopping in front of the entrance Demon immediately turn off his singing but held his signature child like smile of his. The moment he walk through the door he bump face first into the chest of the serious looking cat waiter.

(Demon Pov)

Blinking in realization I've hit something that's blocking my way, using my hands I push myself away on whoever it is I bump into. Looking up I see a Faunus waiter crossing his arms, a annoyed look present on his face. I just gave him a smile but not wanting to give away my true intention to this White Fang waiter I made extra duper sure it wasn't a evil smile. "Get you filthy hands off of me." He demanded but I can see this man was trying his absolute best to hold his waiter persona.

Seeing that I currently did have both my hands on his chest I drop my arms to my side but only 'cause it was the Faunus who chest is filthy not my hands. "Hi."

"Do you have reservation tonight?" The waiter ask, in response I shook my head in silent. "Do you plan on eating tonight?" He ask and again I shook my head no in turn annoying the waiter even more but still spoke in force polite manner. "If you don't have any business then I would appreciate if you leave-"

"No I do have business." I said cutting him off. Oh yeah I do have business, serious business.

"Oh then what is it?" He ask, his tick off expression replaced with surprise and slight curiosity. I look over him to see everyone one was staring at us. I took note that the waiters as well as cook I see peaking through the door to a kitchen was all Faunas and not one human worker. I inwardly sigh, this is the right place however before I could let myself go completely wild I needed to do a little test to make sure I am in deed in the right place and the lead I got from a 'friend' is good.

So in a very inaudible whisper for only the two of us can hear I said. "I'm going cook me some White Fang..." The waiter growl threatening as he began to reach for something behind his back. Taking this as good enough proof before he could pulled out whatever it was, I lunge forward grabbing his face with my right hand the force of me flying towards him cause him to fly off his feet with me a bit, landing back down I threw him head first into the white marble floor, his head making a loud clonking sound against the floor. Everyone stare in silent at the scene with mixtures of shock and fear as well as anger from the White Fangs. Groaning the cat waiter rolled onto his gut in a entertaining attempt to get back up as if he had a chance to beat me, as he did this the thing he was likely trying to reach for fell out from underneath his shirt and slid away, all the customers gasp and some turn pale at the sight of a pistol.

My smile grew wider, there's no mistaken it this is the right place! Kicking the gun away from the struggling Faunus I pulled out my brother and sister. All the customers began panicking while the White Fang scowl and hovered their hands to their back, getting ready to pull out their own weapons. It was at this moment I notice how nice this place is, too bad I'm going remodel the Demon style starting with the floor.

As I spun Angst and Regret to show how cool I am I yell out. "Ok everyone in here is going to die!" As I said some of the women began to scream but the White Fang made no noticeable reaction to the fake threat. "But I'm going start with the workers here! Because I hate people who work!" I said so the White Fang won't get suspicious when I'm targeting only them, hopefully those dumb silly Faunus believe me. As I made my way to meet halfway to a waiter with doggy ears all the guest took advantage off not being the ones in my sight and clear out the place less in ten seconds.

As the last of the customers left through the back exit in a rush the doggy waiter pulled out a sword as he started to charge at me. As I continue to just walk we met halfway and I clash Regret against the dog's sword using the underside curve of the axe blade I rip the sword out of his grip, as the sword flew to who knows where I round house kick him into his jaw. The force of the kick sent him flying to a unprepared White Fang man, knocking them both to the floor. Seeing another one of their own who butt has been kick the rest of White Fang a dozen or so charge at me, most wielding swords while I see at least three with guns of some kind. "You'll pay you psycho!" One of them yell. You know the White Fang is pretty nice, I could use a warm up before I face Kadan.

The first of the dozen getting in close range went in for a heavy swing of his sword at me, as I merely jump back to avoid the hit a another White Fang join the close up fight by lunging over the other one at me, facing the tip of his sword to try to stab me. I side step the stabbing motion of his sword that miss my face just inches away, not going lie that was a bit close but I was simply having too much fun to care. I do have an aura that could protect me but it's so weak I wouldn't have gotten away from a stab wound in my head.

Jumping back, I in mid air press the button on Angst's sword handle in turn cause a reaction in her mechanism metal body, she decrease in length but increase width and soon her body shaped turn into a small two barrel shot gun with the tip of the sword blade sticking out in between the barrel. Aiming Angst distances away at the two White Fang men that had just attack me I pulled the trigger, shooting two red flaring crystals called fire dust, the strong recoil of the gun pushed me back up higher in the air hitting my head up on the ceiling.

The moment the flaring crystals made impact on the floor, it exploded in a giant red smoke.

KABOOM

The force of the explosion left a crater in the floor and shook the ground as the floor started cracking. It was hard to see through the smoke but I saw that the cracks were making its way to the two unsuspected White Fang men as well for some of their friends with swords running past ahead of them on the cracking floor at me, unknowingly to them their literally stepping into a trap. "This is just too easy am I right guys?" I ask both Regret and Angst but they stayed silent. What's wrong with them?

Twisting my body so I'll land on the wall with my foot, I planned to could jump off it and slam down on the cracking ground so it would collapse underneath them but passing a heavy looking chandelier gave me a much better idea. Landing on the wall I jump forward to the chandelier, as I fly past I used my trusty axe Regret to chop the metal chain holding the chandelier. I safely land with a forward roll onto my knee past the crack ground that spread near the center of the restaurant.

Just as a Faunus man with a gun demanded me to drop my weapons l glance back to see the chandelier had crashed into the floor then soon the damage floor structure finally gave out and the chandelier was the first to fall through follow by a unfortunate White Fang man who probably didn't even know what happen, before most of the Faunas on the cracking floor could realize it they fell through as well for some of the tables and chairs. Some try to out run the collapsing floor but one by one they eventually fail, all but one. The doggy ear waiter lunge forward and caught on to the edge near me. Not wanting him around I casual whistle as I kick back into the man's face, making him loose his grip and fell with rest of his friends. Counting him it look like I already defeated half of those scum without even trying much.

"Hey!" Yelled the same faunus man who told me to drop my weapons. Knowing the most likely action he'll take I put myself behind Regret.

"Shield!" I shouted to Regret and before the gunman had a chance to pull the trigger on his machine gun, Regret's semblance Protector kicked in and a red shield in shaped of a square appeared in front of us just as the bullets went flying. The shield protected me head to toe from the many constant bullets that end up bouncing off. Yes I know what your probably thinking, what!? Well all souls have at least some amount of aura and a unique semblances of some kind, it's all of the matter of training to strengthen it. Anyway Regret's soul may be stuck in a axe but that doesn't change the fact he still has a soul with a strong aura and a semblance. The same goes for Angst.

Sprinting forward head on at the gunman firing at me, Regret kept the shield along with me to continue protecting me from the bullets heading my way. The man firing at me began to panic when he realize he's little toy wasn't getting anywhere with me but when I got closer he smirked. "Your left!" Angst warned, talking for the first time since we got here. Glancing left I see what Angst was saying, a White Fang swordsman had flank my side and was nearly close for close combat.

"Die!" The Faunus waiter roared before he lunge sword first at me. I halted, as the gunman and his other buddies shower at Regret's Protector with bullets I used the small blade of shot gun Angst to redirected the direction of the lunging Faunus sword in turn causing him to unexpectedly fly head first to me. So taking the opportunity that presented in front of me I headbutted him, the force sent him staggering back with a groan. Dispute the pain on my side it was worth it.

With a smile I was about to chest kick the off guard Faunus but Regret panicking voice stop me. "Your other side!"

Without thinking I twist my body as much as it would physically allow me because I still needed Regret to protect me from bullets, and pressing the transformation button on Angst side in a blink of a eye she turn back into a sword just in time to block the incoming sword being swung down at my neck. The owner of that sword was a different Faunus who had flank my other side and he relentlessly pushed down hard on Angst, making her blade lightly touch my neck as I struggle to push hard enough so I don't get cut by my own weapon.

The Faunus then quickly took his swords off of Angst and went for a low swing at my hips only for his swords to clash blade with Angst again and prevented him from hitting me all the while I had a awkward pose of only able to fight him with my body twisted towards him. We continue the pattern with him swinging and me barely block it successfully as I tried to think of a way to break out of this pattern and regain my upper hand. I'll admit, fighting with one hand isn't an a ideal situation I would like to be in but I should be fine. "Behind you!" My siblings yelled. *sigh* it must be that other faunus I left staggering.

Because of my limited option of where else I could go to avoid the sword coming for my head and the other Faunus swordsman behind me that's most likely going in for a stab or something, there was only one way I could go, down. Doing the split I duck both of the Faunus sword as it clash into each other instead above me. I can tell the one in front is becoming frustrated because he growl threatening however dispute how bad it may be looking for me I couldn't help but chuckle at him which only seem to provoke him.

"Reloading4SecTop!" Regret blurted out in a almost not understandable way. Knowing exactly what he meant I had notice that the three men who were firing at me had all made the mistake of stopping all at once to reload their ammunition. 4 seconds. That's all I need.

No longer needing to keep the shield up I yell to Regret. "Dismiss!" He instantly understood, his shield disappear allowing me full movement of him as I twist my body back in a less awkward position.

4

As the two White Fang beside me raised their swords at me I went ahead and spun around on my right hand with Angst and swiped kick both of them in one motion.

3

When they fell down on their backs I went ahead to jump back on my feet then I follow it up with a back flipped, stomping my foot right into the Faunus gut on the left, he yelped in pain.

2

As the other Faunus on the right quickly sat up I lunge knee first off the Faunus I was on and knee the other guy right into his nose. Making the all time record of loudest nose crack I ever heard as I continue to fly forward and leave a knock out Faunus man with a broken nose and his groaning friend behind me.

1 BUZZ times up!

When the momentum of my lunge came to a skidding end on my foot the unmistakable sound of a few magazines clips being slam in place into guns caught my ears. On instinct I went to turn fast as can to hold Regret towards the gunman and shouted "Shield!" But not before the three Faunus had already fire shots at me, the first bullet weaken my aura as the following four other bullets had pierced through my already weak aura into my body!

The sudden wonderful pain cause me to stagger down on my right knee but fighting through it I kept Regret up and it paid off when the shield appear just in time to block the storm of bullets that would have no doubt put me to sleep forever. You know, because I be dead... and not awake. Taking a second to look where those losers hit me I see blood dripping from my upper torsos coming from the holes of my shirt in the open part of my armor plate that didn't protect me. I also felt pain coming from my right leg and at the side of my neck, I didn't brother looking there since it's obvious I'm been wounded there too.

A pain groan escape my lips. "Wow a bullet skim the side of my neck!?" I said to myself under the sound of the guns. "Oh my god I could have die if it hit directly in my throat..." I stayed silence only to burst out laughing at how lucky I am. Hey my motto is if you don't laugh about things, you'll just end up crying about it.

"What's wrong with you! You- you moron!" Angst scolded me like a child which is funny because she's like way younger than me. I couldn't help contain my chuckle at her but that was a bad idea considering it only tick her off. "For once in your life would you take dying seriously!" She continue to yell as she use her semblance, Healer. A green light engulfed my body as I can feel the bullets being pulled out of from my insides and drop to the floor. Then it was follow by the familiar feeling of my wounds closing up. The only physical evidence of I ever had those wounds were the holes in my clothes and the blood staining into it.

"If I took everything seriously I be a downer like you." I answered as I finally calmed down and I took the time to survey my situation and contemplate my option. Their were three gunmen currently shooting at me, a swordsman standing behind the three shooters in a defensive stance along with the cook or maybe he's called a chief, that's dual wielding a pair of kitchen knives. Something tell me the last one is ill prepare for a fight. "C'mon Michael there's only five more left" I thought to myself.

"Shut up, stop messing around and just use your semblance already!" Angst shouted impatiently.

"Yes please don't get yourself killed!" Regret panic. In response I rolled my eyes with a smile, such a typical reaction from the both of them. They always get so worry whenever my aura break down and I get wounded.

"Stop your worrying." I said in a playful manner to try to at least ease them up. "And no I'm not going use my semblance right now." I said in a calm voice but I think I might have accidentally added some sternness to it. But eh shrugging it off I went ahead to answer the question I knew was going to get ask regardless of the fact I already explained to those silly heads many times before why I won't use my Sanity Breaker. "I'm not going to use it because it'll be too easy. If I don't push myself during combat I will never get stronger... Besides, this way is funnier!"

Coming up with a great idea to exacted some revenge on those mean faunus that hurt me I was barely hesitant on my actions I took. Pressing the button to turn Angst back into her gun form I aimed her crosshead at the ceiling above them and not wanting to register what I'm about to do I hurry up to pull the trigger. The big flaring bullet left Angst and exploded into the ceiling over the three gunmen. The cloud red smoke left from explosion block my entire view of all the Faunus it cover inside and no doubt them to at me since I can hear them shout in fear of not being able to see. Seeing the shadow of chunks falling off of the ceiling I took that as my cue to move on in to take out the remaining White Fangs while their daze out.

Standing up with little effort and telling Regret to shut off his shield I sprinted straight into the red smoke as it's spread its way over to me, and because it's spreading out its starting to become more transparent, but still I yet to pinpoint anyone in there. That's ok through if I can't see them then they can't see me. And unlike them I have the advantage of fighting alone (Besides my siblings of course) so all I have to do is beat up any thing that moves in there. Are they going risk blindly attacking one of their friends to get me? Well we'll see soon enough.

Diving into the smoke all I see is foggy red so until the smoke dispatch away I'm left to listening for my foes. Hearing the closest one calling in a frantic to search for his friends very nearby I decided to take him out first. One by one they drop like flies, when I took one out the other targets would basically give me a hint where they are by either shouting, clumsily falling down or knocking into someone else.

Soon after counting up to four out of five guys knocked out, the red smoke finally dispatch away. Enough to see the last standing White Fang through the redness, its the Faunus chef. The chief and I stood a good safe distance away from each other, he held a very professional defensive battle stance with the two kitchen knives held tightly above his chest but I merely lower my Regret and Angst down to my hips. We just stood there standing, him trying to stare me down as I just smile uncaring. What I love more then a fight is a fight that's clearly one sided and the side that's going lose actually think they have a chance. My favorite part about it is watching their reaction change when they do realizes defeat is imminent.

It didn't take very long for the smoke to nearly fade away, revealing the mess I created. Moving my pupils up I see the giant hole in the ceiling above me, giving me the wonderful view of the night sky. Looking down to floor where the real mess is, it was chunks of the ceiling were now laid at as well for the other four White Fang I took out in the smoke and their weapons very disarmed away from them to avoid any surprise attacks from those sneaky Faunus. The chef didn't take his eyes off me yet to notice how alone he was, so clearing my throat loudly I gesture to his down allies. When he did look down he quickly look back up at me, his glaring eyes turn to utter fear, his scowling mouth turn agape with shock, and his professional defensive battle stance turn into a very shaky stances.

Told you it's fun watching their reactions.

"Sooo." I began not even taking an effort to contain a devious smile as the chief try and failing to regain his composer with a glare. "You want to give up?" I politely offer knowing he would just stubbornly refuse to surrender like all White Fang I came across.

"I will never yield to a filthy human like you!" The chief Faunus snarl, showing me his sharp fangs.

"Funny coming from a dirty Faunus." I chuckle mockingly, intentionally trying to provoke the chef to attack me but as angry as my retort it made him he didn't budge an inch. I waited for a moment to give him a chance to attack me but getting nothing except glares and growls from him I went ahead to move this along. Taking a step forward as he took a step back I point Angst at the nervous man while I grin. "Her name is Angst." I said gesturing to Angst so the Faunus knew exactly whom I'm talking about. "A appropriate name considering that's what your going feel." I said in a humorless tone to add extra intimidation but on the inside I'm laughing my butt off seeing this mans legs to start shaking. "Do you believe your aura is more durable than the poor floor and ceiling I just use her on? If so feel free to continue fighting because that worked out so well for your buddies."

Looking back down at his unconscious comrades it didn't take very long for the last White Fang to drop his tough face with a yelp and hurl butt over to the closest exit out of this room, which judging by the silver sliding door he was running to likely led to the kitchen. After he disappear behind the door I laughed at sight of him running away like a coward.

But my laugh was cut short when the same Faunus that just left the room is now screaming as he flew like cannonball out of kitchen. As if someone had thrown him. Before the chief had rolled pass me with a agonizing groan I already knew who it was on the other side of the door. Not a lot of White Fang grunt can generate enough power to throw someone like that. It's most likely someone who's actually strong and because of it has earned the respect of other Faunus and promoted to a higher rank. "Kadan..."

(Third Person Pov)

"Kadan..." Demon said in a mere whisper, the man's name coming bitterly out of his lips. His demeanor drastically changing another time this night as if someone else is taking over. He and his siblings watch with patient at the kitchen door that swung back and fourth from the forceful way the chef came flying through it. As they waited for the suspected man to reveal himself out from those doors a million of different feelings flew through the twins at the thought of seeing their killer once again. Uncertainty, fear, sorrow, and anger. Demon only had one feeling and it was the last one of those four others

Finally after all those years spent finding the whereabouts of Kadan Thompson has prove to pay off. Stepping out from the silver door was known none other then the man of the hour. He looked to be in his early 40's with a tan skin and short black hair, he wore a black suit with golden buttons on it and a red tie, he could have been mistaken for a human since he had no animals ears on his head that would indicate other wise but the green scaling tail of a crocodile behind him was a dead give away to his true race.

The reptile Faunus looked rather unimpressed with Demon's deathly glares that would have frighten most others. The man then turn his attention to the down chef behind Demon he had just thrown out from the kitchen. "You're such a sorry excuse for a suppose fearless man you claim to be." He said in annoyance to the the chef. "Next time stay and fight."

"Hey!"

"Hmm?" Turning his attention back to the boy the man raise his eyebrow questioning. "Who do you think you are? Creating a ruckus in here and beating up on my men?" He ask ever so calmly. "You're quite a rude young man."

"So you don't remember little 'ol me eh?" Demon humorlessly chuckle as he continue on with that humorless tone. "Can't blame you, I'm sure you killed way too many to keep track. Although I'll admit I'm a little disappointed you don't remember your old neighbors, Kadan."

Kadan repeat curiously. "Old neighbors?" It was then it was draw to him that those weapons in the young boys hands looked awful familiar. "Those weapons it belongs too-!" His eyes widen, not with fear but in general shock. "Michael? Michael Halo?" He asked unsure what he's seeing is real. This can't be the same boy he remember he thought.

"I prefer the name Demon thanks." He quickly said I'm a agitated voice as he got in his offensive stance with Angst and Regret.

"But you're suppose to be dead. I heard you committed suicide not long after your siblings and foster parents passed away." Kadan ask.

"They didn't pass away you murder them!" Demon bursted into a rage before he suddenly began laughing humorlessly again. "And to answer your question about the suicide... Clearly I didn't do a good enough job with it." He laugh harder, this time it held a hint of real humor before he went right back to scowling again as if he had temporarily forgotten where he was for a moment. All of this sudden change in mood was a huge red flag to his two siblings. They only experience a few times but whenever their brother would go back to laughing anger laughing and even more anger in a rapid pattern like this, it wouldn't take long for his already messed up emotions to explode into a mess of crazy mode.

Kadan stare a bit longer at Demon who can't seem to make up his mind to laugh or scowl in results the boy just did both. As unusual and slightly disturbing Demon was acting Kadan refuse to let that throw him off. In a calm tone and for Kadan it was starting to get a little force, he say cutting Demon off. "Strange. The Halo boy I knew was raised to be a pacifist."

Going back to his joking cheerful demeanor Demon reply. "Well seeing everyone you love get slaughter by someone who's practically a family friend, a failed suicide attempt that resulted in half a day with agonizing pain, and then getting betrayed by a so call best friend! Tend to change a person previous views on the path of none violences! I need someone to let lose my suppress anger on." He joked before his expression darken and he held a tighter grip on his siblings. "Thankfully I'm about to kill two birds with one stone. The first being the years of anger built by my resentment for you is about to be eased up when you're dead." The twins cringe with fear, they still can't believe Demon is planning to go through with it. "And the second is I'm going kill you like a bird."

"The hell is that last part suppose to mean!? It doesn't even make senses" The chef groan as he got onto his knees and try to stand himself up.

"Don't you dare call me out on this!" Demon demanded, he turn around and kicked the chef Faunas in the face and knocking him out onto his back to prevent him from being a future problem. With Demon's back turn in the other direction Kadan went ahead to take full advantage of this. Unsheathing a handful of thin sharp needles from under his right sleeve then with lighting speed Kadan threw a horde of it at Demon's unprotected back. But what the attacker didn't account for is that even with Demon's back turn a certain pair of weapons still kept their eyes on Kadan.

"Demon!"

"Turn!"

Regret and Angst shouted out at the same time.

End of Part 1

(Ahh! Sorry to end it there with a cliff hanger but I couldn't help myself I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible before I could even fully complete this chapter. I can't believe I'm actually creating a second story on FanFiction! Anyway I feel rather proud of myself, I feel like I did a good job on writing the fight scene but if you guys have any tips or suggestions that could improve me on it then please feel free to tell about it as well as other thing that's related to this. So if you want review tell me how you feel about the story and till next chapter see'ya.)

FUN TRIVIAL: The name Michael is a name of an Angel


	2. Part 2

UPDATED

A person mind is like a glass bottle, when it hits the floor it can do two of either things. The first possibility is that the bottle could shatter completely making it ineffective to do much else, becoming useless and just broken. On the other hand the second possibility that the bottle shatters only halfway to where you can wield it's jagged edges as a weapons, turning the fragile object into a dangerous tool and in a way stronger. Many people deal with traumas differently, they could let the trauma weaken them or it could strengthen them.

(Third Person Pov)

"Demon!"

"Turn!"

Regret and Angst shouted out at the same time.

Turning around back to Kadan Demon went for the defensive, raising Regret up to his chest to block whatever was coming. But as fast as Regret reaction was his semblance's Protecter wasn't as fast. Before the blue shield of Protector could appear infront Demon the horde of flying needles stuck deep into Demon's torsos and arms.

"OUCHIE!" Demon scream with agony while being turned around by the force of the needles and then falling over to his side, facing away from Kadan's direction. The reptile Faunus watch the lifeless body he had just dropped, patiently waiting for some kind movement to indicate Demon was still kicking. As he watch with a cautious stare he thought about the kids voices he just heard a second ago calling out to Demon, they sounded familiar.

But not seeing it was possible there would be any one else here besides his useless grunts he automatically assume he was just hearing things. A long moment pass and Demon's body has yet to move and a puddle of blood began to form around him. Considering it was a safe bet the fallen kid is gone from this world, Kadan dropped his guard and walk over to the dead body.

"I don't know what's harder to believe? That this is the same brat I knew years ago and came back from the dead, or he was the one who made my men look like stupid kids playing with sticks instead of swords." Kadan thought to himself. Now mere feet's of Demon Kadan stopped, hearing a splash. He looked down to see what it was that made the sound, he had stepped onto a blood puddle around Demon and that blood was spatter all over Kadan's expensive shoes and black pants. "Well isn't this brilliant!" Kadan said sarcastically.

Looking back at Demon's helpless body Kadan didn't give so much as a second thought to take out his frustration on Demon by giving a good kick in the back, besides his body moving from the force of the kicked Demon's body made no other movement as expected from a lifeless body. For the merciless man one kicked wasn't nearly enough for him so he did it again, again, and again.

He went ahead to finish off by giving one last and strong kick into the kid's back but suddenly the lifeless body wasn't so lifeless any more. Demon quickly rolled over and caught the incoming foot with both palms, as Demon looked up with evil smile Kadan eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief but most of all for the first time in a long time real fear. The mans mind couldn't process what was happening much less think of a logical reason how's Demon is still alive.

Laughing, Demon twisted Kadan's ankle, the force Demon was twisting it would have easily broken his right ankle if Kadan's aura wasn't there protecting him but still even with the aura it hurt a lot and now it was Kadan turn to scream in agony as he fell gut first on the marble floor. Taking this opportunity of leverage Demon held tighter on the ankle and jump on top of Kadan, sitting down on his back as he pulled back on the ankle causing great discomfort for his struggling victim underneath.

Temporally forgetting where he was and what he was doing again this hold he had Kadan in reminded him of one of those over the top wrestling shows he saw, the goal of the fight is to force the other guy to stay flat down on the mat for ten seconds. So with that in mind there was only one thing to do now. "10!... 9!... 8!..." Demon yell in between giggles.

"What in the world are you doing!" Kadan said angrily.

"I'm winning!" Demon exclaim. He went ahead to count forward down but Kadan strong reptile tail hit him across the face sending him flying off Kadan's back, back where Regret and Angst was left watching the whole embarrassing scene their brother was doing. The slap to the face must jug some memories into Demon because now he remember exactly what he was doing here again. Quickly crawling to his siblings he grabbed both of them and stood up, his eyes full of hate for the flabbergasted Faunus man, Kadan got back up on his foot and dusted himself off.

"What's wrong with you!" Kadan yell with a mixture of anger, annoyances, and confusion as Angst started to use her Healer to close up all of Demon's wounds and take out the needles in his body all in a green light surrounds him like a second skin.

"Nothing wrong I'm just mentally unique..." Demon merely said as he press a certain button on Angst with his thumb turning her back to her sword form and pointing the tip of it at Kadan. "Now that first hit was on the house, now it's my turn to causes some damage." He darkly said as the healing green light started to disappear once his wounds was gone.

"Wait you intentionally let me kill- I mean hit you!?" Kadan said, he couldn't understand the reasoning for such a ludicrous thing to do.

"Of course I wanted to see how precise you really are with those little toys." He said in slight mockery but still held his dark expression. "And to be honest I'm a little disappointed. You didn't even hit a critical artery, your combat basically consist of throwing a bunch of things at your enemy in hopes there'll die. How you manage to kill our foster parents who were Hunter and Huntresses is beyond us."

"Us?" Kadan asked.

"Oh!" Demon face started to lit up in delight as he went ahead to introduce his siblings. "How rude am I! This is Maria." Demon he said as held up Angst. "Don't be shy, say something to our dear uncle."

"I-I..." Angst struggle to say through all of her mix emotions flowing into her mind. Then finally she pushed herself to say the one thing she always wanted to say to the unrelated man she use to call uncle. "I hate you!" She burst in a raging scream before her voice broke into sobs. "I hate you-I hate you-I hate you!"

"You ruined our life!" Regret yell.

"Oh and this is Regret or to you Stratton." Demon introduce his other sibling, holding him up for Kadan to see who's who. Kadan stayed silent, letting disbelief take over his body function he was having a hard time comprehend the fact those weapons spoke much less its two kids he had killed long ago is talking to him! Speaking over Angst sobs Demon says. "As fun as this reunion is I think its time for me to leave a parting gift and by parting gift I mean I'll be parting your head from your neck. A gift for me!" With a roar that could rival the most fearsome animal Demon charge at Kadan, weapon raised.

With a lunge Demon swung Angst at him, Kadan counter it by unsheathing more needles from within his left and right sleeves and clashed it against the sword. Demon, using his axe sibling, went to targeting the mans neck but Kadan swiftly side stepped the attack.

Before Kadan could even react fast enough to throw in his own attack Demon had already swung Angst, that he was force to block yet again. Demon continue to unleash a barrage of hard hitting assaults at the man who could do nothing but deflect and block. It lasted for a full 2 minutes and to Kadan it look like Demon had a endless supply of stamina, Kadan was starting to get overwhelm. "Damn it I'm not going get anywhere with close combat!" He thought.

Finding a opening to escape through Demon's attack Kadan jump away with a flip then in mid air spun around in a blur, needles being shot rapidly like a machine gun out from his sleeves at Demon. Demon's reflexes kicked in, raising Regret his little brother activated the semblance. The shield pop up just in time to block the needle storm but something was wrong, Demon could feel it by the force of the needles that shouldn't have sent him staggering a bit when it hit the shield.

Regret says in a panic voice but still try to keep his cool for Demon sake. "It's too strong for my Protector to withstand! Get out of there!" He warned and by a few seconds before the shield in front shatter into nothing but luckily Demon had already jump up before hand, successfully evaded the needles thrown by Kadan.

When both opposer's landed back on their feet, Demon charge back at his once friend. Not wanting to give the man any moment of rest, he been waiting for this moment forever where he will finally get his long deserve revenge! Even if he knew it be sometime for Regret to regenerate a whole new shield he be insane to show any let up in this fight!

"Die die die diediediedieDIE!" The 14 year old roar as Kadan saw the opportunity through the shieldless boy to throw needles one by one in a more precise manner in order to hit his target but to his frustration he miss most of the time due to Demon flexible dodging capability, the ones that did hit Demon was in places that weren't fatal and it didn't seem to slow him down instead he ran even faster as Angst took it upon herself to heal her brother's wounds, much to Kadan dismay.

Closing the distance between him and Kadan, Demon went to unleash another fury attacks to every critical spot he knows about but again as a repeat Kadan blocked and dodge each swings and it was becoming a strain on Kadan's own stamina.

Each time he blocked Demon's hard swing it caused Kadan to be push back by the force a step or two but that step or two wasn't enough to get away from the kids fury. By how it looks like it seems Demon had the upper hand for a moment then it all change. Blinded by rage and his single minded goal to kill Kadan he had fail to notice one of the White Fang's sword near his moving foot, stepping on the blade of the sword with his right as he put his left beneath the hilt of it in turn accidentally tripping when he went to move his left feet.

"Well look at this." Kadan smirk, seeing his chance. Due to his off balance opponent unable to attack he grab a hand full of needles from within his sleeves then slash upwards, penetrating the leather armor protecting Demon chest as if it were made of paper and left a bad gash in the center of the boy's torso, the force sent Demon stumbling backwards. Angst went ahead to heal again but before her semblance could so much as close up any wound Kadan spun around and use his reptile tail to whip her hilted body out of Demon's hand.

"No!" Angst panic as she was tossed way out of reach from her brother and skidding towards the edge of the giant hole Demon had made, slowing to a stop before she could fall in along with other knock out White Fang's in there. "No no no no!" Angst always doubted her older brother's questionable ability to defend himself but with Regret shatter shield and her unable to heal anything without being in direct contact, Demon's no longer a force to be reckon with instead he's a glass cannon! A very reckless one at that too.

Demon tried to get his footing together but couldn't due being push back a step by the constructive punishment done by Kadan, slashing him all over leaving nasty cuts all over his chest and gut as well as shredding his black leather armor to an almost unusable state because the right strap has been cut and now hangs on Demon's chest in a crocket angle. Oddly Demon was more concern with his armor than his body. "Great now I have to get a replacement! I'm so over my budget this month!"

"Say good night!" Kadan yell, going in for the finishing blow. With his right hand he aimed forward at the boy's forehead in a stabbing motion. But Demon protected himself by catching Kadan's wrist and twisting it as far he can, the painful act caused Kadan to drop his needles to the floor and before he could attack Demon with the hand full of needles in his left, Demon press a certain on his axe causing Regret to extend further and hit Kadan's needles out of his other hand.

Showing off an evil grin Demon shouted. "Headbutt beat down!" And Demon smashed his head into Kadan's head. Because Demon had such a tight grip on the man's wrist and he had a sick enjoyment of self pain he was able to repeat his brutal headbutt assault another time and another... and even more. All the while Kadan was force to endure it. But eventually afraid off knocking himself out by accident Demon pulled Kadan forward and jab his shoes into the sides of the man's ribs, sending Kadan flying away and smashed into of the tables on his back and broke the table legs from the force of his weight.

"You- you little-" Kadan groan painfully as he gave his clumsily attempts to get up off the broken table only to fall back down on his side on the floor, he was still in the midst of recovering from the pain.

In a rhetorical playful manner Demon ask with a boyish grin. "You know who's has a headache right now? This guy!" He pointed at himself with both thumbs as if he's proud of it before casually making his way over to Angst and pick her up. The moment she came into contact with him Angst immediately began healing him and closed up those wounds on him. "Tch tch tch oh Kadan Kadan Kadan." Demon shook his head in a mock disappointing tone watching the Faunus man attempting to stand up only to fail miserly once again. "If you stop struggling I promise to make your death as painful as possible." He stated darkly.

"D-don't you mean I promise NOT to make your death as painful as possible?" Regret ask.

"...No I know what I was saying."

"You think you won?" Kadan pause followed with a light laugh then a deeper one. Not being able to figure why Kadan was laughing Demon did the only one logical thing he could do, pretend he knew exactly what was going on! So he too laughed.

"Why are you laughing!?" Angst ask in a loud whisper, it was clear she was a bit annoyed with whatever answer he'll say to her.

"I don't know!" He admitted but continue to laugh along with Kadan. As they laugh, a little awkwardly on Kadan's part not so sure what to make of Demon laughing with him, a group of men in white hoods and white mask resembling the face of a Grimm covering the top part of their face bursts in through the doors! Some coming in through the front while others came in the through the exit door. Grabbing their swords the ten men quickly surrounded Demon against at the very edge of the collapse floor behind him.

Soon as Demon's laugh had died out Kadan had a arrogant smug on his face. "Do you really think I would fight someone without back up?" Cracking his neck he says. "Our fight served as a little distraction for back up to arrive. But I will give you props for surviving this long, I honestly thought I could kill you before these boys got here." Kadan finished as Demon received bloodthirsty grins from the Faunas grunts, he on the other hand had a blank expression. "So any last words?" Kadan taunted.

"Eh." Demon shrug.

"Eh? That's all you got to say for your last words." Kadan laugh as he motion his comrades to get ready and slaughter their outnumber foe.

Generally curious where these guys came from Demon ask. "Hey where did the extra cannon fodder come from?" He barely cared to raise his weapons up to defend himself from the men with white mask creeping up to him. Not at all finding them any more scarier then their knocked out waiter buddies.

"They came from one of our other hideouts a few blocks from here." Kadan answer with a smirk as he grab another handful of needles from within his sleeves and stayed closely behind his men.

"Interesting. I'm gonna have to check that out later." Demon mused.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Kadan said, gesturing to his comrades. "These guys are well better train than the idiots I look after here in my restaurant."

"Sounds fun!" Demon said with a carefree attitude that cause some of the men to flinch and get out of their pouncing position to look at each other in confusion.

"Don't let his personality throw you off! And take heed of him, he's a dangerous one offensive wise!" Kadan shouted to them and they obey, shaking any thoughts they previously had and continue creeping forward a little closer to him.

"Uh Demon?" Regret said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah yeah I probably should go in serious mode now." Demon said in a rather casual and slightly annoyed voice. "Sanity Breaker!"

"It's not necessary to shout out your moves like we're in a anime." Angst said deadpanned but went unnoticed.

"AGH!"

"Or yelling dramatically."

Yelling dramatically up at night sky through the broken ceiling Demon had again halted the movements of all the White Fang's, save for Kadan who begins to become tiresome of this. "I had enough, men-" His sentence was caught in his throat at the sight of a shadowy mist traveling up Demon's leg and cover him like a second skin, soon the black mist made its way up his hip,chest,arms and hands, then finally his face.

Kadan and his grunts had no idea what to make of this, whether this was a perfect opportunity to attack Demon within the mist or not. "What is this?" Kadan said to himself as Demon had stopped yelling. Kadan had never seen a semblance quite like this before. Unlike Angst and Regret who had semblance recognizable as far as Kadan can tell, Demon semblance doesn't so much share any familiar traits to his siblings. Cursing himself for allowing him and his men to get distracted he bark. "Attack!" Following without question his men jump all at once at Demon with their swords raisesd high, ganging up on him so he would be overwhelmed and outmatch. So they think.

Within feet's the mist around Demon dispatched in a single blow from a none existing wind, revealing a boy with night black skin (Literally the color black if you're confused what I meant) to be standing in the place of Demon with closed eyes. He open his now pure red eyes and unsurprised to see his perspectives of time has slow down and feel much lighter on his feet as well. Angst began healing him to counter the drawbacks of his own semblance.

In this form Demon strength and speed more than triple fold, giving him a huge edge in battle. But there's two catch to his powers, first he becomes more sensitive and in turn he feels pain just from standing up and his exhausted lungs became painful along with his abused body that had taken damage in battle had started stinging, it would be unbearable to anyone except for the boy who don't mind pain at all.

The second through that worried Regret, Angst and even Demon at times was that his own semblance actually sucks his own life force, thinning his blood, bone, anything that's part of him and it gets progressively intenser the longer he uses it. Luckily for Demon, Angst's Healer can counter this for a full minute however it goes without saying because Angst is using all of her powers to heal Demon from the inside she's force to ignore any minor wounds he may receive in battle. If she doesn't then Demon could overuse his semblance and pass out in a small coma again. He may be stupidly resilient to pain but that doesn't make him anymore invincible than anyone else, pushed hard enough and his body can be the one to give up for him.

With a bore expression Demon swung Angst in wide radius so hard and fast that it shoot a strong sharp wind at all the White Fang who went to pounce on him, crashing into them it tare their uniforms and the light armor underneath their clothing to shreds as the force sent them flying with a fearful yell past above Kadan's head. Kadan dare not to look back at his men falling behind him, he's eyes were transfix on this monster before him. Whatever form Demon is in isn't good for Kadan. The feeling of fear started rise a second time today and his face began to pale, the blinding speed of Demon's swing could almost rival their leader Adam. Not to be mistaken Adam still outclass Demon by a whole lot combat wise but still Demon's power strength wise is monstrous thought Kadan.

Linking eye contact with Demon emotionless one Kadan nearly panic, Demon strike was blinding but he wasn't sure how fast he could close the distance between them on his feet and doesn't want to find out. So making the hasty move first he jump in mid air and went to do his familiar technique.

"Hey Regret your shield up and ready?"

"Yes just now!"

"*sigh* I love great timing."

Spinning in a blur in mid air Kadan unleashed a storm of needles at Demon at the same time as Regret activated a clear blue shield infront of him and his brother. Unlike last time he has a different plan on how to block the storm of needles. Bringing Regret over to his right side as far back as he could along with the shield that followed the axe every movement. Using the shield as a giant fan Demon gave a hard flap with it creating a strong gust of winds to stop and send the horde of needles back to sender!

(Angst Pov)

My big bother watch in delight as some of the needles pierced into Kadan's body mid air. The man fell to the ground on his back, screaming in agonizing for the first time in this fight. The man I loath the most started to make suppress wimping noises as he held his bleeding ear that had a needle stuck though it, I feel nothing but hate for this man... And yet.

"Damn man you just got messed up!" Demon laughed mercilessly.

And yet I can't help but feel bad. I know I shouldn't, Kadan betrayed us, he killed us, some *cough Demon* in a mental sense. He was like an uncle to us three. We shouldn't hold any ounce of sorrow for this murderer! We should do what Demon did and forget all the false bonding we had with Kadan as children and kill him! But me and Regret, we're not like Demon at all. We can't just shut down our emotions like this! We can't just kill a person as if their a Grimm no matter how evil they may be!

"Don't fight the pain. Saver it, EMBRACE IT! Because it's going to be the last thing you'll ever feel." Demon said with a wicked grin as he made his way over to Kadan.

Are we the bad guys? I use to ask this question everyday after me and my twin bother got stuck in our foster parent's weapons. Only a month ago after all these years I've figure out the painful truth to my own question. We're not the bad guys, Demon is. It's a sad answer. But to my confusion when I told Regret of my conclusion he acted rather passive and unaffected by my words. Now he hasn't told me but I think its because he had long before me knew the answer and kinda just accepted Michael's *sigh* I mean Demon's darkness.

Is loyalty more important than morals? I guess that's for the individuals to decide on her or his own. I made my choice and I'm sticking with it, for Demon. He may not be a very good person but he's our brother. That's all the reason I need and that goes for Regret too.

I wonder if Demon having any second thought about this. Maybe he's thinking he shouldn't do this. I mean he's still human right? He has to feel a tiny microscope of sympathy.

(Demon Pov)

YES! Finally it's almost over! And I totally don't have second thoughts about killing him! Huh, why did I have such a sudden urge to clarify that to myself?

(Angst Pov)

Never mind, forget what I said. I just remember he's extremely shallow.

(Demon Pov)

As I told Regret to put his shield away and took a step closer to Kadan who was busy attending to the pain he was in on the floor, I too can feel pain of just being in my Sanity Breaker form. Angst may be healing me from the inside out but this form more than counter the numb cooling feeling of Angst Healer semblance. It's fine through I'm use to it in fact I'm addicted to pain like this. It makes me feel so very. very. happy. Sometimes I get so lost in this feeling I forget what I was doing.

...

What am I doing? Oh right! Back to narrating.

I stopped seeing the White Fang I just sent flying stood back up their feet with a defiant attitude and went to guard Kadan side the moment he bark out his order to them. One White Fang guy broke the formation to help Kadan however to my genuine shook the moment the man kneeled down to his higher up, Kadan simply punch his face and sent him flying all the way across the room and crashed into the wall head first. Falling down and probably staying down for awhile. "I didn't ask for your help!" Kadan roar at his suppose ally. "And you differently don't act on something without my word. That goes for you idiots too!" He commanded as he he individually pulled the needles sticking in him out.

"Bit of a over reaction don't you think?" I said jokingly as I contemplated how long I should mess with them. There's going to be a new episode of one of my favorite show tonight like in a hour and a half from now and the way back to my motel room is like an hour and fifthteen minutes away, so I can't stay long. Oh and I guess as equally as important as my TV show, I'm sure the panicking civilians that left the restaurants not too long ago had already call the police on me so yeah I got less than 3 minutes before they come. Eh *shrugs* as long as I don't miss my show, I think jail has a TV the last time I was there.

"No one ask for a deadman input." Kadan scowl at me as he slowly rose to his feet and cracked his neck.

With an uncontaminated smug smile I blast him with an awesome golden counter that none could ever top! "Well no one ask for your input uh umm? On- on telling me why I shouldn't give my input!" Hah I nailed that comeback mother-

"It doesn't matter if you kill me..."

"Say wha?" I blurted out hearing the words that came of his mouth and judging by some of the other White Fang expression they too wasn't expecting to hear him say that much less sound accepted of his statement.

"I-" Before he could say a sudden violent coughed stopped him, seeing him spit some blood as he coughed two of his thugs was about to go help but stopped, likely remembering what happen to the last person that tried to help him, the two men fearfully got back in their original position. In between now lighter coughs he says. "I just *cough* now accepted you're stronger than *cough* all- *cough cough* all of us. I also accepted death is upon me shortly. But are you prepare to die as well?"

What kind backward question is that? "No. But unless your planing on becoming a ghost and kill me with your ghostly powers I don't really see what you can do after you're dead." I mock.

"Such arrogances." He sneer, I think I'm using that word right? "Do really think after you kill me the White Fang would simply let you walk away?"

Haven't thought about that. I think Regret mention it actually but I wasn't listening all that much to him. Musing to myself I said. "I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Foolish! It's disrespectful how lightly you're taking the threat of the White Fang! I will be avenged!" Kadan bursts as he tremble from either fear or anger.

"Tch I survive my run in with you losers before and I'm already an enemy to you people. I doubt this will make much of a differences." I scoffed, admittedly I couldn't stop my hands from twitching. I really wanted to kill him now but I guess I could let him have some last words.

"That's where you're wrong." He chuckle darkly as he got progressively louder. "You had the dumb luck of only running in our incompetent men's, I'm assuming. You have yet to encounter our strongest."

"What like you?" I retort.

"No!" He laughed like a mad man. It's weird almost, when I knew him as a kid he always had a calm cool demeanor no matter the situation was like, but now he has completely change. "I'm no where near as strong as some of the others in our rebellion! And when you kill me you can count on facing them! Hell Adam may even take things in his own hands if you prove to be that much of a problem, but I seriously doubt you'll ever get the honor of being slain by him. Most likely he'll send our most skill assassin to put you down."

Who's Adam? He can't be that tough with a name like that.

"Sure..." I said unimpressed as I then remember I was wasting too much time talking to him. "Hey look I got to get back to my motel room to watch something. So could you like come here so I can decapitate you. I promise to only half torture you- I mean 3 quarters torture you." Or more let see how much suppress rage I have in me.

"I may have accepted my fate but I'll be damn if I don't go out swinging!" Kadan roar as it rally his comrades to do a battle cry.

Groaning loudly, making it clear this is started to get boring for me. God I don't understand why must people drag things on when they know they don't have a chance? "Hey um maybe we should considered what Kadan said? You know the being a bigger target to the White Fang with the skill assassin coming for you and whatnot." Regret suggested as I went to crack my neck and get into a offensive battle position as my enemy's got into a defensive one.

"I said I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"That's not a very good plan."

"Lucky for me that's not a plan at all!"

"My point exactly..."

Dashing at them in my Sanity Breaker form I closed the distance between me and the first scumbag in less than a few seconds. Before he could react I crashed my elbow in the Faunus's ribs I no doubt had broken some as the forces sent him flying into one of his buddies behind him to the ground. By this time five men charged at my sides, three at my left and two at my right. Using Regret shield to block the incoming sword swings from the three on my left I use Angst sword form and hit both the swordsman sword with enough forces that it cut their pathetic blades to pieces. Once it register to the two weaponless Faunas what happen their faces went from uplifted spirit to shock and despair. As much as I would love to take a quick screen shot of their faces for my phone wallpaper I need to keep my eyes on the ball for now.

"Excuse me I need to use your guys face." I said politely but of course I was going to do what I need regardless of their permission. Jumping in the air as I still kept Regret Protector protecting me from the three swordsmen, with both my foot up high nearly higher than my face I planted them on each of the two weaponless Faunus face and pushed back on them giving me a boost over the three Faunus in a back flip.

Telling Regret to put down his shield the five looked over at me and went to make a move of some kind but before they could I gave a hard stomp creating a light shake through the marble floor, the vibration was enough to throw the five off balance and allow me time to dish out a very heavy swing with Angst sending a gust of air to hit into them all, they flew across the restaurant screaming in pain.

"Thanks for your face!" I yell.

"Watch out!" Both Regret and Angst warned. On auto I turn around and block a incoming blade coming down towards my face with both my axe and sword. The owner of the blade growled threatening at me. He dropped his tough face the moment I use Regret underside blade on the axe to grip the mans weapon out from his hand and throw it to the ground.

"N-not the face!" He pleaded with a cringe.

"Ok!" I said cheerfully before kicking him in his most sensitive area below the belt and pushing the groaning man to the ground as he roll around and rub his damaged goods. Maybe that was uncalled for...

Turning my attention to the last scumbag, Kadan. He came charging at me head low with a sword he must have grabbed from one the knocked out waiters. Hmm he must ran out of needles "Take this!" He roar as I stood in one place. He lunge at me sword first with a rallying cry that could inspire anyone of his kind to fight. Too bad he doesn't have the strength or speed to match his epic cries.

Because time go at a much slowly pace for me in my Sanity Breaker it was all too easy it's like Kadan isn't even trying anymore, not that I'm really complaining. Pushing the sword away with Angst before it had a chance to stab my eyes the momentum of Kadan's lunge continue to push him forward giving me a perfect opening to do whatever I want.

Killing him now with Regret and Angst is hardly amusing. I want him to suffer just a tiny bit longer. With a quick flip I upper kick (I think its a real thing, because get it? Upper punch but its a kick. I'm so clever.) him up under his chin, the kick sent him shooting high from out the giant hole in the ceiling I blew up earlier and he landed somewhere up there.

Not wanting him out from my sight for long I effortlessly jump up to the roof to follow him. Landing with a loud thump on the roof I see no sight of Kadan but some square silver machine things with fans here. I think those things are suppose to be either air conditioning or maybe vents of some kind but who cares. Looking closely I spot a trail of blood by my left feet leading behind one of the silver thingy that was closer to the edge of the rooftop. "Ah!" I exclaim. With a skip in my step and humming a random tune I follow the blood there.

"Demon it's starting to become straining." Angst said in a exhausts tone.

Knowing it was best for us two that I give her a break I let my Sanity Breaker dispatches itself away, the black substances in my skin disappear into black mist where it fade away. The moment I regain my white skin I hear Angst let out a audible sigh as her her comforting semblance stopped surrounding my being.

Moments after that I stopped infront of the silver machine where the blood trail lead too. I can hear heavy panting on the other side. Now I'm no detective but I think its clear where he's hiding. I started twitching in anticipation, there's no one to stop me now. Walking around as expected I see Kadan leaning his back on the silver thing as he coughed some blood onto his chest.

"Not going lie this feels a little anticlimactic." I said jokingly as I sat on the ledge across from Kadan, he stayed quiet and avoided eye contact as I continue I realises just how true my joke really was. "I mean like through the years I spent looking for you I defeated many bad people who gave me fights where I actually question whether or not I was going live to see the next day. It was fun..." I feel a surge of disappointment and emptiness hit me and boy it sucked. "Here you are the big bad guy who killed our parents the guy I spent years looking for! To be a little more than a push over once I used my Sanity Breaker!" I started to get irritated by how easy he was. How did he manage to kill the skilled Hunter and Huntress that was me and my siblings parents?

"Demon?" Regret asked, concern.

Calming down with a sigh I said. "Man if this was like a movie it be such a terrible ending, I always images an epic battle where in our fight to the death we would leave a trail of destruction. Looks like I'm the only able to do such things." I said proudly, referring to the damage I caused to his restaurant. Getting up I went to grab him by his collar.

"You really do believe this is the end don't you?" Kadan finally spoke in a raspy voice. "Once you kill me-"

"Yeah yeah assassin bluh bluh bluh do I look like I care?!" I said with a light laugh. God even when he so call accepted his death its clear he's trying to scare me in not killing him. So before I get any second thoughts I should kill him now!

Grabbing his collar in the same hand I hold Angst in I drag the reptile Faunus around the silver machine and I tossed him near the center of rooftop, and rolled to a stop and simply stayed there with his back facing me, its a little pathetic. Jumping on top the silver machine to get a better view. I pushed the transformation button on Angst, turning her to her gun form.

"Well let's make use of this last round now shall we." I said confidently but it was mostly Regret and Angst sake. To be honest the moment I lined up my cross hair on Kadan my heart stopped and seconds thoughts filled my head. Its not that I don't believe Kadan deserve death! He's a terrible person! But I never killed a person before. Am I capable of performing this act? Yes! I can do this I've been rehearsing this for awhile I can't turn back now! Beside it be a little awkward at this point. Causing such a big ruckus here only to chicken out at the last minute, yeah I'm not going be that guy.

I pulled the trigger...

...

?!

Wut?

"What gives I should have should have one more shell left!" I said dumbfounded, looking up Angst barrel hole wow I'm sorry I did not realizes how weird and most of all disturbing that sounded. Imagine if I said that without context?

"I... I-" Angst stutter, her voice sounded very conflicted.

"Angst?" I question.

"You can't kill him!" Angst finally let loose and Regret instantly jump in before I could response.

"Yes this isn't you!"

Not this again! I tighten my grip around them, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs why NOT!? But inhaling a deep breathe I calmly said. "HELL NO!" Ok maybe I could have kept better control of my volume. "He killed our parents! I mean you guys making me sound like a broken record here because I said that like ten times this night already!"

"We know but-" Regret began.

"But what!... But what?" I ask in a rectorial manner, only giving them a few seconds to realizes how dumb their being. "He's a bad guy! Pure evil! The only differences between this Faunus trash and a Grimm is that he's just a few IQ smarter!"

"You're one to talk." Kadan coughed violently.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes. Was that suppose to be joke or a mean comment?

"If you kill him then what differences would be between you two!" Angst yell!"

"What?"

"You heard me. You'll be no better than Kadan! Because you too be a murderer just like him!" Angst shouted!

"Don't you dare compare me to him you stupid girl!" I roar at the bratty sword in my hand, immediately shutting her and my pansy brother up. That was the last straw! I can't believe she would say something like that! Comparing me to a filth like Kadan is horrible! "I'm the one with arms and legs so that means I'm the boss! Without me you guys are nothing but objects! And Angst you may have stopped me from shooting him but you can't stop me from using your blade to gut him like a fish!"

"Don't!" She pleaded. But as if I'm going to listen to her now.

Suddenly Kadan started laughing through his cough, I can hear the blood spit from his mouth as he did.

"What's so funny!?" I jump down and quickly made my way over to him. Picking him up by his collar he continue to laugh and it started to get on my nerves as I threateningly held Regret's axe blade against the man's neck.

"It just occur to me you never ask why I did it?" Kadan said with a proud smirk but his voice was soft and weak. Looks like he's struggling to just stay conscious.

It didn't take very long to figure out what he was talking about. "Stop talking." I said pressing Regret harder on his neck of course Kadan didn't listen.

"I killed many of your kind before your parents but when my superior gave the order to take out Rebecca and Steven-"

"I don't care the reason why you did so shut it! You have some damn nerves to mention their name!" I scream in his face, hoping my words would get through to his thick skull. Hearing the names of two the most respected people who took me and my siblings in their hime coming out from the mouth of this degenerate feels so wrong. I can feel my eyes start to water but pulling my myself together I regain my composer. Barley.

"Then make me. Shut me up forever! Its why your here in the first place right!?" Kadan said as he still had that dumb look on his mug.

For once we agree.

"A splendid idea!" I said a little over the top cheerfulness as I switch hands holding Kadan's collar. Assuming Angst won't allow me to switch her in the sword form I didn't brother to press the button, instead I aimed the small blade that's between her barrel right at Kadan throat. But he gave me a look that says I'm bluffing! Oh he has another thing coming! Raising Angst up I got ready for the finishing blow as I let anger overflow my senses, eager to let it all lose.

"Yes this isn't you!"

"If you kill him then what differences would be between you two!"

Their words echoed through my head, but their words are unwanted and weak! They may resentment me now but I'm doing this for them! They'll thank me later.

"Die!" I scream as I went to plung the blade Kadan throat! The monster below me closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"NO!" Angst sobbed.

My body froze as the blade that meant to peirce his throat stopped at his very skin, the tip of the blade pushed down on his neck but not enough to cut it. Every fiber of being wanted to kill him! But the sound of Maria cries stopped me, I now wanted nothing more but to comfort her. God I can't even remember the last time she cried? I do remember before she got all nagging and serious that she use to be such a little crybaby when we were little kids, I would always go to her side and hug her. Whenever she cries I feel a different kind of pain. A pain I can never get use too.

My hands started getting weaker just from listening to her cries but gripping tighter to her I pressed her tip harder up against Kadan throat but I couldn't bring myself from ending his life. Not because I feel sympathy for him, but sympathy for Angst. Is she really against killing her murderer!? I don't understand why is this so painful to her? Just then very faintly under the sound of Angst's sobs I can her Regret's whimpers. Damn it not him too!

They don't want this?... Am I... In the wrong?

No! That can't be! If anything I'm doing the world a favor by slaughtering this soulless Faunas! I'm doing something good! But hearing the two people I care most of all cry and pleading that I stop. I can't help but question myself.

Shaking those thoughts to the side I force myself to remember. To remember the day he killed everyone I loved! I remember seeing the whole event as I hid in the closet like a coward! He heartlessly killed them like animals! So this begs the question why should I spare his life when he himself wouldn't do such a thing? The way he killed dad-

The way he killed dad... Kadan ended my father life in the same position I'm about to end his own. At that realization a sudden dreaded and sickening image clawed at the back of my mind. The picture was me in the shoes of Kadan, holding my father by his throat with the needles he always used.

Scaring me out of my skin, I tossed Kadan to the side, he rolled over on his gut and I fell backwards. I kick back in a flailing attempt to get far away as I can from the man I sought out to kill. The chilling night was filled with my panicking pants and the sobs and whimpers from my siblings.

"If you kill him then what differences would be between you two!"

This time I didn't dismiss her words in my head. I let it register to me. Coming to terms about how heinous the act I was about to commit really was, I feel something wet run down my right cheek. It actually took me a second to discover I was crying for the first in a long time. I was so blinded by hate I made justification to strut to the same level with Kadan and become a killer like him!

Hearing Maria and Stratton in my hands still crying I quickly shook my issues to the side and held both of them tightly against my chest to comfort them the only way I knew how. "Shh shh please s-stop." I said smoothly but my voice started cracking I tried to hold it it together but ultimately I couldn't hold back, like a broken dam tears gushed out from me.

"I'm the one with arms and legs so that means I'm the boss! Without me you guys are nothing but objects!" My harsh words echoed through my head as I now regret ever saying them.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for everything!" I yell out in between sobs! I'm such a dumb jerk! I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve them. I continue cry with them as I held them tighter as if they were going to push me away. If they had their back bodies I wouldn't be surprise if they did.

"Michael..." Regret called out in mere whisper, using my real name he gain my full attention as I stopped crying. Normally I would be displease with my real name being use but now I could care less, in fact it felt nice.

With a sniff I asked. "What?"

"It's okay."

"Huh?"

"You stop yourself." Angst hurriedly added in but she was wrong.

"No I didn't stop myself, you two stopped me!" I would killed him. I would have become the thing I despise the most a killer but more than that, I would have made Regret and Angst accomplishers. With that thought I broke down in tears again. "I'm the worst!"

"Shut the hell up and get ahold of yourself already!" Angst shouted and I compiled the best I could but the tears still won't stop.

"Remember what dad always said." Regret says.

"If you don't laugh when your hurt-" I went to repeat the words dad always told me but then got interrupted by Angst.

"You'll just end up crying." She continue for me in her rare soothing voice.

I tried to stay true to my dad and own saying but I just couldn't find the humor in this it's too serious and just too damn real for me to laugh at this. But for them I gave low chuckle to show them I'm myself even through that's a lie. As they follow up with a chuckle of their own I reflect on my life. I know I'm not a good person and I never say I was but what I was going to do today would have been too far, I came to my senses before I cross a line I can never go back. I gotten a second chance. From this revelations I knew there was only one thing to do now, I need to change. "Guys... I want to learn how to be good."

"What you say!" Regret exclaim with shock.

"So me how to be a good person. P-please!" I plead to them as if my life dependent on them.

"Kadan!" Angst shriek so loud it almost destroyed my right ear drums. Even so I heard just faintly fast steps behind me.

I went to make a move but I was too slow. I felt insane amount of pain hit my back, sending me down on my face and drop my weapons as they slide away from me! "Shame you're not going live long enough to do that boy!" Kadan boasted.

I spun around on my back in time to be meet it by the sight of the crocodile Faunus lunging at me from above with a single needle in his right hand. Oh look like he had one left.

Landing on me he went to stab me but catching his right arm to stop the thin piece of metal just inches away from my eye I tried to move him off of me but no matter how hard I pushed my limits my own tired muscle wouldn't allow me the strength I needed! I cursed the after effects of using Sanity Breaker. I always end up weaken for a bit.

While I struggle beneath him, I desperately wish I can use my semblance again but I knew better. I can't just turn off and turn on my Sanity Breaker on will. I have to be in my finest condition to do so and the after effects of leaving me exhaustive wouldn't help at all. "After this I think I'll melt your weapons to a puddle!" He laughed.

The anger that swell inside had completely taken over my sadness from hearing his cruel words! I'm not going let this monster kill them twice! Not thinking at all I jerk forward and sunk my teeth deep enough where I broke his aura and made him scream in agonizing but not deep enough to kill him. I hope.

Once he drop the needle down on top my chest that's when I made my move. Pulling my legs up I planted them under his gut and pushed him over me and sent him flying behind me somewhere. Grabbing the needle I jump up and turn around and swiftly threw the needle in Kadan's shoulder just as he got up, causing him to stagger back from the force. As he curse me a swearword, let's just say he should put more than a dollar in the swear jar for that I noticed he was backing up towards the ledge.

"Hey dummy watch out your running out of roof right now!" I warned but he didn't listen, he kept staggering back. By the time I realized what was about to happen it already happen! He back up into the ledge and losing his balance he fell off backwards.

My eyes widen as I hear Angst gasp. "Oh god what have I done!?" I said to myself but too afraid to go and look off the roof myself I turn to Regret who's on the ground not far from me to ask. "How high are we right now?"

"High enough."

"Crapples."

"What!?"

"That's my new catchphrase I've been wanting to use it for like awhile now. You have any idea how hard it is to come up with a original catchphrase? Well I'll tell you, it took me a full six minutes."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND CHECK WHAT HAPPEN!" Angst roar.

"You shut up! You know this is how I manage stress!" I snapped back at her.

(Third Pov)

Picking up Angst and Regret, Demon made his way over to the ledge Kadan had fallen. Very slowly as he fear for the worst Demon peek his head over the edge. "Oh boy I don't think any health insurance is going to be useful now." Demon try to crack in a joke in a fail attempt to blur out reality with frictional.

There lying on the sidewalk was Kadan on his back. With the light coming from a nearby lamppost Demon saw the man eyes were still open but his body wasn't moving at all.

"...Is he?" Regret question as he and Angst view was blocked by the ledge wall Demon had made sure to put them behind.

Demon couldn't answer he was in a state of shock. He killed he thought to himself before he snapped himself back by remaindering himself he doesn't know for sure especially from up here! "Maybe not." He said to Regret but mostly to himself.

Not feeling strong enough for his legs to take falling impact he went and found a nearby fire ladder on the side of the building. Sliding down it into a alleyway he sprinted over to the front of the restaurant to check on Kadan up close. If there's even a small chance Kadan still could be alive then that means he isn't a killer! Although the boy did secretly hope the fall broke Kadan's back, hard enough to paralyze him into a vegetable. "I'm not a bad person!" Demon thought to himself.

Making it over to the street he ran towards Kadan and quickly kneel down to him and drop Angst and Regret to feel his pulse on his right arm. Angst gasp seeing the lifeless body.

...

"I don't feel anything!" Demon shouted as he grab Kadan's other arm to feel for anything.

"Bro I don't think feeling his other arm is going to give you a different result." Regret said in a evenly tone in order to try and calm down his panicking brother. Even through he himself started to hyperventilate seeing the small blood puddle forming around under Kadan's head.

"What do I!?" Demon panic. He did this! That's all he could think of that, he did it as more tears flow down his eye's. "Do I give him CPR!"

"Michael..." Angst said in a sympathy voice. As much as she wanted to scream in terror, she has to be strong for him like he always was for her. "You can't give a man with a crack head CPR... That's just plain stupid."

"Then what do I do damn it!?" He snapped before breaking down into a sob and whimper. "What do I do?"

"I don't know but I can tell you what you didn't do!" Angst as quickly as she can. She didn't know what she was going to say, she was just saying something to gain his attention in which she succeeded in. She may not know what to say but she can't bare watching him suffer like this. "Y-you didn't kill him. As far as me and Regret are concern, Kadan killed himself!"

"We are- I mean y-yesss we are?" Regret said a bit hesitated but quickly saw what Angst was trying to do and say.

"I don't understand." Demon said.

"What you did was out of self-defense it has nothing to do with your personal feelings and on top of all of that you did try to warn Kadan of the ledge behind him! What I'm saying is that it isn't you fault!" Angst insisted.

In the distance the sound of sirens was heard and getting gradually louder. "But they won't believe!" Demon shouted.

"Who cares we believe and that what matters the most right?" Angst argue.

Demon thought about it, considering her words for a moment. A weak smile formed on his face as he gentle pick up his siblings. You're are right. Thank you."

"No prob big bro." Angst said in a goofing way getting a light hearted chuckle from her brothers. The siren began to get louder and by their estimations the cops were only a few blocks away.

"Guy's I promise to be a better person I swear." Demon said.

"We know but do it after you run as fast away from the cops!" Regret suggested.

"Right, flee the scene of the crime like a guilty criminal and then become a better person got it!"

11 months later present time

Demon looked at the ankle bracelet and took a last bite of Fatty's Burger he was reflection on his whole life and how lucky he was to be given another chance. "Maybe I should thank Ozpin when I see him again. If it wasn't for him I would still be in the asylum."

In the end when he and his siblings attempted to run from the cops they ultimately got apprehended. It was because of Ozpin he's even going to Beacon in the first place. Of course Demon wasn't fully off the hook for what happen nearly a year ago, their were some strings attached but he didn't care. This was the first time since he got separated from his siblings on that day he was able to be with them again. So when Oz mention to him in the asylum that he be reunited with his love one's he took his deal of becoming a professional Hunter for them.

And he didn't regret it.

"Hey..."

"Yeah?" Both Angst and Regret said at once.

"What I said back then. Of wanting to be a better person-" He pause feeling quite embarrassed all of the sudden. "I still want to do it. However I'm going need some help." He blushed a deep shade of red.

"Aww is Mr I'mAwesomeAndIDoWhateverWant blushing like a girl?" Angst tease as Regret started to burst out laughing.

"S-shut up!" He said getting kinda annoyed for them taking advantage of one of his more serious moment.

"You know we love you right my bro?" Regret said as he just calmed down but still had the giggles in him.

(Demon Pov)

"*Sigh* yeah I love you guys too."

Life is funny, just when you think you have everything figure out, you find out you really don't. I always thought I knew the differences between right from wrong but I was wrong, I was only thinking in terms of me. I never gave a second thought to the consequence of my own choices and how it can affect the people closest to me. I was selfish.

But even now as I try to look at things from a new perspective I still have difficulty from seeing what's right and wrong and perhaps I always will be blind when it comes to that. Lucky for me I have two pair of eyes that can guide me through e dark. My brother and sister.

With their help and my absolute trust in them. I know I can find the light. I can become a better person. Someone that they can be proud of.

A good guy.

(And that's a wrap for this chapter. Holy god this took me forever to write, admittedly it's hard to write dialogs for Demon/Michael because it's hard to find that right balance of comedic yet real seriousness. I hope you guys enjoy it because I really like it and had fun doing it. It's such a silly but unique story at least that's what I think. Anyway now you gotten a better idea of the tone of the story why don't you guys tell me what you think and what you want to see? WARNING anything revolving of breaking the canon story of RWBY I won't be doing, but for fun I was thinking of doing small cameos between my OC and the main cast just to see them interact for jokes. Well that's it for now 'till them see'ya folks.)


	3. Chapter 2 A Clean Slate (more or less)

(Third Pov)

Finishing the last of his Fatty Burger Demon licked his lips. A satisfied yet disappointed feeling overcome him from finishing his lunch. With a sigh he stood up and went to take his trash over to the other room where he had saw a trashcan previously. As he enter the other room of the ship, noises of chatting can be heard and excited teens waited patiently. He become a little anxious, being around people close to his age. He shouldn't be so nervous he told himself. He has slaughters many Grimms, fought tons of White Fangs and cops, and for god sake break laws on a weekly basic just cause he can! But all of his uh 'accomplish' didn't make a difference in the world. Some fearless person he was?

Both Regret and Angst notice his discomfort as he halted the moment he stepped into the room full of people. Regret can't blame him, when they were younger and his brother took being a pacifist seriously, Demon always had problems fitting in and most times get ridicule by other kids in school for it. He always was a oddball. "No matter how much you grow up some things are just hard wired in you." Regret thought.

Wanting Demon to forget his worries Regret says. "Hey bud are you just going hold onto that trash?" He tease.

"No- no I guess not." Demon said nonchalant as he stare at his soon to be peers. It's only then he realize what attending to Beacon actually meant. "I'm back in school. I wonder if its weird that I prefer being detain in my own private cell back at jail than here?" Shaking those thoughts to the side he force himself to put on a fake lax act for Regret and Angst. "Gah! I bet this fancy school is going be boring as heck! Hehehe." He says gaining his composer and walk over to the trash can at the corner of the room. "But I promise to be on my best behavior!" He says honestly as he disposed of his trash in the can.

"So that means you'll behave right?" Angst ask. "No more property damage, no kidnapping, no harassment, no public indecently, no disturbing the peace, and NO death threats to every person you don't like." Those were just the few she was able to list in her head for the moment.

"Duh!" Demon replied, a little offended that he needed to confirmed that with them. The past is the past. He be started off as a good person! He'll become as civil as he possibly can.

"Hey you brought seven Fatty's Burger right?" Regret ask Demon.

"Yeah."

"Well how much did you ate?"

"Well I, one, two... five, six-!" Demon gasp with both hands over his mouth. "I still have one more!" Feeling quite happy he went to retrieve his food from out the can he threw it in. But of course he never got that chance.

A blond boy older and taller than Demon and clad in a light torso armor came running with his hands over his puffed up mouth as made gag noise indicating he was about to puke. He pushed Demon down to the floor so he can get to the trash first.

"Hey what's the big-"

The blond stick his head in the trash can. "Braaaaaaaaaa! *cough* aaa *cough* oh god why me?" The boy named Jaune almost sob but mange to keep himself together. "Why couldn't the school make a alternative route here instead of flying there! Preferably something a little closer to the ground like a bus or something?" Wiping his mouth he stood back but stayed close to the trash can. He can feel that familiar feeling again.

"Maybe this is what I get for coming here in the first place? I haven't made any friends here yet like I had hope for so far. At least I haven't made a enemy yet so that's a plus I guess." He laughed to himself in a humorless way and groaning again at the end, feeling another round of puking. Unknowingly to him a certain unstable boy was burning holes in the back of his head right now.

"You." Demon said dangerously as he grab the blond boys attention. Turning around away from the trash can Jaune got some of his composer back and went to say sorry for pushing Demon down but as soon as he started his apology he was interrupted by the angry boy crashing him into the wall behind him as he got pulled down by the neck of his shirt so they were at eye level. "You son of female dog!" Demon shouted, making quite the scene as everyone turn to look what was unfolding. "You going to pay for this! I swear to whatever gods or other weird religion people worship these days!" Laughing in a mixture of light hearted and anger showed just how close he was from losing his mind. "You puke on my burger..." Now in a giggling mess he took Regret off his belt he gentle placed the axe blade on the boy's neck. "I'm going cut you in to tiny bits, feed you to Grimms, burn those Grimms, then toss their corpses in a river, and blow up that river!" He threaten. Of courses Demon didn't mean that, but he's piss off so he might as well mess with him.

A sweat drop off of Jaune forehead as recoil a bit from fear.. "I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"Leave the poor fellow alone! I thought you promises no more death threats!?" Angst said in a stern tone in hopes it would pursue her brother to take it down a notch, there getting a lot of concern and confused looks coming there way.

"BABY STEPS!" Demon shouted as he slam Jaune into the wall again. "Violence is the only way I know how to deal with social conflict!"

"D- Did your sword just talk?"

"Did you just talk!? So watch'ca point!" Demon snap caused Juane to shut his mouth and pray someone would hurry up and intervene. Suddenly what seem to be vain hope his prayers were indeed heard from someone up above.

"Lay off Vomit Boy!" A girl demanded.

Looking back he saw a crowd of people looking at him some concern, confuse, excited in hopes there be a fight. But there was one face that stood out from everyone else expression, a annoyed and ultimately unimpressed look on her. That expression belong to a well built blond with long hair with both her hands placed on her hips. It wasn't very hard for Demon to deduce her to be the owner of such a unreasonable request. Behind the blond name Yang her sister Ruby show her protest to Demon's action with a pout.

Jaune eyes sparkle with new found hope before he realise his newly obtain nickname. "Vomit Boy? My name-"

"Quite!" Both Demon and Yang interrupted him not even looking away from each other to acknowledge his physical appearance.

As Jaune sigh as he just accepted no one wants to hear his input at the time being. "Don't worry bud I'm pretty sure my brother won't kill you." Regret reassure him. His blade still gentle touching his neck.

Jaune was taken back that the axe threateningly near his neck could talk too but try to sound casual when he said. "You talk too? You sound like a nice uh guy but you being PRETTY sure he's not going to kill me isn't helping me feel safer." He whisper very softly for only the axe of them to hear.

"Sorry but I can't make promises when it comes to unpredictable outcomes." Regret says.

"But he's you brother right? Don't you know what's he's planning to do?"

"My point exactly, no."

"Tch why would I do that?" Demon spat at Yang. "Because you ask? Hehehe I have terrible listening skills." He joke, a good nature smile appear on him before his face went right back into a scowl, reflecting on how he really feels. "So sorry blondy but unless you have some tastier food than Fatty's Burgers that would make me forget Vomit Boy's disrespectful act, I otherwise just go ahead and make his death look like a suicide."

"Oh gods now he's referring me as Vomit Boy!" Juane quietly cursed.

"Oh boo hoo!" Yang luaghed mockingly at the crazed boy. "So he puked on your food huh? Well he got puke on my shoes! If anybody should be mad, it should be me! Yuck my shoes are so gross and dirty now."

Demon rolled his eyes. "What am I suppose to feel bad for you? It's shoes! It's suppose to get dirty anyway!"

Dead silent.

"...Technically he's not wrong." Ruby was the first to say with a shrug.

"Ruby!" Yang turn her head back and yell, feeling the bitter betrayal from her little sister. Even if he was right that's no reason to side against your sibling.

Feeling a bit guilty for the slight betrayal Ruby went in the offensive on her sister behalf. She points at Demon and without plan says. "But you are wrong! Because lots o-of REASONS that I've yet to come up with it!" Nailed it she thought victoriously.

"You have a good point with those lots of reasons. At least someone here knows how to speak my language, finally." Demon agree, it would have sounded sarcastic if he wasn't so serene about it and acceptance towards it.

Yang, Jaune, and everyone else made no comment. They seriously didn't know what to say about that. They wasn't even a hundred percent sure if he actually meant that sarcastically or not? Regret and Angst too made no comment but for a separate reason. They're just too tired to care anymore.

Demon drop Jaune and walk away with a bounce in his steps. Seemingly to forget he was in such rage and held a axe at a stranger's neck a moment ago. He stop in front of the window, overlooking the bird's view scene from up above. The giant campus called Beacon was in sight. "Wow-y."

"What just happened?" Jaune ask himself. The fast change of attitude from Demon got the blonde boy debating with himself if he's in some kind of weird dream.

"Ruby..." Yang like everyone else kept their eye's on Demon. Half expected the humming boy to burst back into anger out of nowhere.

"Yes Yang?" Ruby says as she found eyes glued on Angst and Regret. She always found other people's weapons intriguing. If this boy wasn't acting so unusual then she would have ask him a million question about it and ask to examine it.

"Keep away from this Looney." She whisper as she gesture at the cheerfully looking Demon looking out the window.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ruby assure

"How did a Looney like him even get accepted to Beacon?" Yang pounder.

3 months earlier...

"Sir if I may speak freely I'm starting to see a trend forming here." The blond woman says plainly with a dash of disapproval. Her hair was tied in a bun, she wore glasses, and a white blouses. She was all business and held a professional demeanor as she followed her boss down the hall full of guards in white clothing standing at the side, out of her and her boss way. The glass paned windows on the right had thick bars cased on around both outside and in.

"And what trend would that be Ms Goodwitch?" Her boss Ozpin ask with his usual contagious calmness as he took a sip of his coffee from his mug in his right and walk with a cane in his left.

"Recruiting questionable 14 year old to Beacon." Goodwitch reply honestly.

"Hmm I'm assuming you still think my decision to enroll Ruby Rose in our school wasn't wise?" Ozpin said as he took another sip from his mug.

"Not necessary." Goodwitch quickly corrected. "You see potential in the girl as well as I. The only differences is I would have waited until she was of appropriate age before allowing her in Beacon. Beacon can be quite a hazard to young Hunter. But that's just my opinion on the matter sir."

"And your opinions are very welcomed." He said as they made their way to a heavily electricity locked door, standing next to it was a frowning man in a light brown suit. His grey hair insisting he was over fifty. "So with that being said give me you're honest thoughts about Mr Halo."

"I'll make it quick, he's a loose cannon. Granted by the information we gather he's a exceptional fighter but that's all he got going for him. He lacks many qualities of a true Huntsman, academic, official training, and most of all sanity!" Goodwitch listed. Before Ozpin could comment the brown suit man beat him to it.

"Its not just Demon's sanity I'm worried about here." Thomas Johnson, the man in the brown suit looked at Ozpin with obvious disapproval. Ozpin returned Thomas looked with his own calm one. Thomas Johnson is the man who runs the asylum and before then a known psychologist in Vale.

"Ah you must be Thomas. Its good to make your acquittance." Ozpin serenely greeted.

"Unfortunate I can't say the same. If it wasn't for the Mayor's personal request I would've never agree to do this, much less consider handing Mr Halo's custody to someone I don't know." The man admitted bitterly.

"Is that so." Ozpin couldn't say he was surprise, Thomas did make a understandable insistence to keep the so call murderer cage up. But only he and Goodwitch knows the truth what happen that night Demon was capture. "Well sorry you feel that way but I can assure you Demon will be CLOSELY observe every second."

"Your words mean nothing." Thomas expression drop in solemn as he turned around to swip his key card down the key pad and began to typed in the number combination. "I've evaluated the patient's mental health. He's almost completely divorce from reality, he has hard time distinguishing right from wrong, nearly unpredictable emotional patterns, and most importantly despite what you might think he's not as light hearted his cheerfree personality may lead some to believe he's actually a ticking rage bomb." He listed as he punch in the last digit and the many locks on the vault unlock.

Ozpin took note of Thomas words. "What do you think will set off this emotional rage bomb?"

"You'll see. Before you leave I'll be giving you my report of him on paper in great detail." Thomas said.

"I would appreciate that."

Sighing, Thomas pulled open the door. "Here he is." He stepped inside first, followed by Ozpin then Goodwitch. Both guests were surprise to find themselves in a gaint white room on a metal bridge, there were atleast fifity mini guns hanging from the wall fixated on a single glass structure dead center of the room and at the end of the bridge they were on. In that glass room was a lone storic figer setting criss cross with his back facing them. The boy was in the asylum clothes, wearing all white.

Ozpin took a glances at the mini guns. "And I thought the hall full of guards in front of Mr Halo's cell was your extreme. Guess I was wrong."

"This is just precaution. Thanks to his attempted escape last month we had to upgrade all of our security not to mention the excessive amount of structure damages we had to repair including the physical damage inflicted on my gaurds. God... that was huge medical bill. Don't even get me started on all the drones he destroyed." Thomas said as he made his way across the bridge, tailing a distance behind him was his unwelcome guest.

"He tried to escape?" Goodwitch repeated. For some reason she couldn't say it shocked her considering Demon's past crimes. But as wrong as for her to think this and would never admit it, she was kinda impress. She and Ozpin seen the front of the Asylum and part of it inside, it's littered with guards and armed drones. For a single person with no weapons to give all those armed guards and drones trouble is a impressive feat even if he didn't escape. "How long did it take to detain him?"

"After 10 minutes of hell a guard finally got a clean shot of him with a tranquilizer. The little monster then proceeded to flee into a nearby restroom where he was caught trying to flush himself down the tolite thinking he could escape that way before passing out from the drug." Thomas said, his mood almost lighting up bit. It was so absurd that he admit to himself it was kinda amusing.

And like that for Glynda Goodwitch the small amount of respect she had for Demon just faded away once she was reminded of his broken mind. "What kind of idiot would try to flush himself down the tolite as a escape route!?"

"Like I said: He's divorce from reality ma'am. There's lots of holes in his logic." Thomas repeated in hopes that Ozpin would see his way and not get involved.

Goodwitch looked over to her friend with pleading eyes. "Please I cannot stress how highly you should reconsider this sir." She whisper to Ozpin but Thomas heard as well. "Someone like him enrolled in Beacon will just-"

"Ha give your school a bad name?!" A humorless chuckle escaped Thomas. "There's more at stake then your repudiation! *sigh* but damn it all... This mad man" He refers to Ozpin. "is too stubborn to listen to me. Just know your boss is letting a delusion killer be surrounded by students. Putting everyone at risk."

Goodwitch was about to give Thomas a piece of her mind for insulting Ozpin but seeing her boss's calm unfazed looked reminded her it's best to be civil for the time being.

Stopping in front of Demon's glass room Thomas pointed at the button pad on the glass wall with a grumpy grunt. "It's a sound proof glass so just press the red button here and speak into the mic to communicate with him." He instructed as press the said button. Clearing his throat he spoke calmly into the mic. "Hello there, you got some visitors. Hello?"

Seconds past and no reaction from Demon. Then suddenly when Thomas went to roll his eyes Demon moved in a blur and smashed his face against the glass in front of Thomas. "BOO!" A goofy grin plaster all over the boys face. "Don't denied it I scared you this time."

Shaking his head in disappointment Thomas smirked. "You know something I was this CLOSE." He showed him visually with his fingers.

"You are one tough SOB but I swear one of these days..." Demon gave a dangerous glare. "I will get you and you shall beg for the sweet releases of death and then I will dangle your skinless corpse in front of your family and I give your daughter a pair of leather gloves. She'll ask with tears streaming down her cheek what kind of animal its made from? And I say. Your fathers FACE!" Time passed with Demon glaring at the man like prey but it didn't take too long before both of them burst in laughter. Much to Goodwitch's flabbergasted reaction and Ozpin's slightly curious look.

"Such a twisted sense of humor you have there boy."

"Your one to talk you're laughing too you sicko!"

Ozpin look at the two with raise eye brows. Thinking they had enough he cleared his throats reminding Thomas why there were here. "Right." Venom flowed in Thomas tone. "These people want to talk with you about a possible deal." Demon didn't response through his laughs but he indeed heard.

The man let go of the button leaving Demon in his silent laughter. As he walk away down the bridge he halted hearing Ozpin statement. "You know for some odd reason you gave me the impression you dislike him."

Thomas chuckle humorlessly. "Why? Because I said he's dangerous? That has nothing to do whether I like him or not." He pause. "He's not dangerous because he wants to be even how much he may believe otherwise. He's dangerous because he has too. He's a victim of trauma. Ain't nothing he can do about it and I don't think anyone can as well."

Another red flag skyrocketed for Goodwitch. The best psychologist in Vale just admitted Demon was a lose cause. Good god what has her friend gotten them into!?

The psychologist turn his back towards them and walk away, there were no words left to be said between them.

Ozpin was silent but held his calmness as he took a few sip from his mug. He didn't look satisfied yet he didn't look unsatisfied with the answer he got. He just looked neutral. He walk over to the pad. The boy he heard so much about was still laughing like a mad man on the other side of the glass. Looking at the boy Ozpin did have a moment of doubt thinking to himself he's judgement wasn't as solid he may have like to believe. Throwing his second guesses out the window he force himself to go with his plan, if everything works accordingly then just maybe... Just maybe it may work out.

Seeing Mr Halo calming down Ozpin saw it as the appropriate time to speak with him. Holding down the button on the pad he spoke. "Good afternoon Mr Halo."

"It's noon?" Demon exclaim. "I wouldn't know about it. My non private room doesn't exactly provide me a great view." His eyes trailed over to the stern looking women behind Ozpin. "At least not usually for once I'm finding the view, rather eye pleasing." Demon pushed his face against the glass trying to get physically close as possible to her.

Demon husk voice caused the women to shudder in disgust. "Sorry but I have standards against dating underage criminals." She said unapologetic.

"You no fun." Demon pouted, looking hurt at first but the smirk on his face revealed how he really felt. He looked back at Ozpin. "So what brings you guys here." He ask, his tongue playfully sticking out to the side.

"I have a proposer." Just as Ozpin said that Demon recoil back as his eyes widened.

The boy glared at up at the man and ranted. "Geez man! What kind of guy you think I am!? You're not even going buy me dinner first! Not that it matters because I do not SWING that way!... Unless your filthy rich. Then maybe, but it's going have to be a no touch me at all kind of marriage and also no sleeping in the same bed! Bunkbeds are fine, but I demand the top one, as well allowed to eat food in it! I'll be damn if I can't eat pancakes in bed. Damn tell you. DAMN!"

"I wasn't referring to that kind of proposer." Ozpin explain in a deadpanned looked. For Glynda it was the closest thing she ever saw her long time friend get exhausted so easily, even though Ozpin does a good job to not make it obvious. "*Clears throat* I'm referring to a deal we can strike."

"Thank god." Demon sigh deeply in great relief, once he got his composer together he quickly went on to ask. "So what is it?" Unintentionally Demon sounded desperate and excited, when he thought about he realize he kinda was. For months he been deprived of talking to his siblings or gets filled in where there are or who has them! God knows where they are now, he can only hope their somewhere safe and someone is taking care of them. Not a day goes by without his closest friends crossing his mind. Maybe these visters might know something about them.

Both adults notice the desperation. "The deal is." Goodwitch decides to take things from here. "In the next week you shall spend a month or so in juvenile then you'll be released with a tracking device attached to your ankle."

"Stalker much." Demon interrupted.

"Shut up." She continued. "And you'll enroll in Beacon with your brother and sister."

"Really I get to see- hold up! Did you say Beacon? As in the school?" He began sounding nervous. The thought of being back in school is bringing some unwanted flashbacks. But he remind himself that's seeing Regret and Angst is more important than the silly social fear.

"Yes Beacon. I want you to be a true Huntsmen." Ozpin said looking neutral as ever.

"So I'm right to assume you're the owner of Beacon?" Demon question getting a nod from Ozpin. He furrowed his brow, trying to figure out this man's angle. "Any particular reason you want a criminal in your school, or are you just doing it for kicks and giggles?"

"I see redemption in you and your siblings think so too."

Not really a satisfyingly answer for Demon but he'll come back to that next time as for now. "H-how are they doing!? Stra- I mean Regret and Angst!"

A soft smile showed on Ozpin as he sip in his coffee. "Their very much safe and haven't been harm in anyway. Don't worry I have a friend that's keeping a close eye on them."

Hearing those words made Demon relieved, all those months of worrying gone. He can finally have a restful sleep. Both Goodwitch and Ozpin notice his reaction. "I'm... glad."

"I have one question for you." Goodwitch ask Demon. Her face soften up, allowing herself to almost relax. She still don't like Demon much less trust him but she's willing to see he isn't a total scoundrel at best.

"Ask away." Demon said back with a confident smirk, hoping whatever the question is it'll be a interesting one.

"Why do you hunt Grimms without proper training for all these years? That's incredibly risky and not to mention moronic." Goodwitch said unapologetic. Its true she thought. From what she heard from Demon's siblings is that he taught himself to hunt Grimms, that's very stupid to do.

Demon chuckle and leaned against the glass on his elbow. A sinister glint sparkle in his eyes. "What's your name hon?"

Her eyes twitch, Glynda does everything in her power to not flat out lose her head. Her face burned a bright red from rage as she spoke through gritted teeth. "Called Goodwitch not hon! You brat!"

Shrugging her off Demon said with a sly smile. "Well Ms. Goodwitch, allow me to answer that question with a another question." He pause and turn his back towards them, contemplation how truthful he should be.

Screw it! He face them. "Why do people do anything? Why do we play sports, listen to music, eat junk food, play video games, do other hobby related stuff and" He wink at Glynda getting a disgusted reaction and that only manage to fuse he's need to tease her more. "reproduce?.." The women scowl at the last part as the boy just laughed at her. Before he forget where he was going with this he quickly finished up his statement with the answer. "Because it's fun. That's what life is suppose to be, that's the reason Grimms were put here on Remnant for. For our amusement. I never needed training to have fun, I'm a natural in the fun department."

"Y-you kill Grimms purely out of enjoyment?" Goodwitch ask and Demon nodded with a twisted smile, she was in utter shook. It was one thing that Demon was the arrogant type thinking he's too good for training but his motivation for killing Grimms in the first place isn't for money, protect others, or eradicating evil. It's for fun, for pleasure? She looks down on Demon. "You really are a mental case aren't you?"

"Please witch, Ah ha! See what I did there? I said witch as in your name instead of that other word I shall never say because I am a gentlemen and a pun master. NOBODY IS SAFE!"

"Don't you ever get tired of talking?"

"Don't you ever get tired of looking stern all the time because that's all you seem to know how to do since I saw you that fateful day."

"Fate- that was less than five minutes ago."

"Well it felt much longer to me."

"I can't speak for Ozpin here but having listen to you, does feel that way."

"You wound me. Well played hon."

"You're lucky there's a glass between us brat."

"Yes glass the ultimate shield. The only weakness is a flying rock so unless you're concealing a rock behind your back you are f-"

"Moving forward." Ozpin injected to bring them back on topic. "I think your answer is... is a little strange but not completely unexpected of someone like you."

Demon raise his right brow with a cheesy smirk plaster on his face.

"I don't doubt your skills in the 'fun department' but what do say about the proposers?" Ozpin ask as he silently stared at Demon.

"Being enrolled in Beacon? I have to be a madman to refuse!" Demon laughs crazily. "Sure, yeah I'll roll with it not like I have much else going on at the moment here!" That and seeing his siblings as well for that promise he made to them. Becoming a better person. He doesn't exactly know how to go about that but the second chance Ozpin giving him sure sounds like a step forward into the right direction.

"Then it's settle in one week you will be transfers to juvenile then after you finish your time there I'll reunite you with tour sister and brother then I'll wait for your arrival at Beacon. However there's a catch to all of this." Ozpin explain.

"Is it something lame like I actually have to try to graduated Beacon because honestly you be expecting to much from me. Academic shall be the death of me." Demon said.

"Well no but I do greatly encourage you to try your very best."

"To be the very best, like know one ever was!" Demon randomly sang in a tone.

"What?" Ozpin said dumbfounded.

"No idea I just felt like singing. I just made that up! It has a nice ring to it..." Demon hums that tone in his head for a bit. "What are we talking about? Oh right the catch. So what is it?"

Ozpin can tell he's going to be a hand full. "Besides some minor detail we'll sort out later the most important thing is that you'll attend a group therapy session every other week."

"Do I have to?" Demon ask and got a inpatient response from Goodwitch.

"Yes!"

"With my clothes?"

"What kind of question is that!?"

"Ah! So its not that kind of group thing? At least I don't have to buy the mask, toys, handcuff, and whip."

"I don't- even want to know what you thought it was." Goodwitch pince between her eyes, in her whole career life she never had such a absurd conversation with someone.

"Regardless not a problem. I'll do it!" Demon assured. "Although I wouldn't have mind too much if it was the other group thing." He mused to himself.

"Sorry it's not the other thing? But I'm glad to hear your answer. You just took a step forward in bettering your future. But ultimately its up to you what future it'll be." Ozpin smile warmly while Goodwitch looked against this but she said nothing. The best she can do now is keep a very close eye on Demon. She won't allow someone like Demon to taint her friend's school name. She must help as like any other loyal friend would do.

"So I'll be starting with a clean slate." Demon stated.

"More or less." Ozpin corrected.

Present day...

The carrier landed and the students rush off the ship in there eagerness to explore the school there be at for the next few years. Juane Arc also rush out from the ship but in he's eagerness to get off before he puked again which he already felt coming. Demon wasn't one of those eager students. He stayed behind and stalled a bit, he was having second thoughts. Something held him back from stepping out of ship onto Beacon.

He could just bailed and not have to worry about going to school again. Worry on how people might see him as. But he couldn't just bail, his siblings were really proud of him for trying to be normal especially Angst. Holding his breath and closing his eyes he decided to get this over with, he took his very first step onto Beacon.

"Open your eyes dummy. How else are going to talk about how lame this place is to you." Angst tease.

"Yeah bro look at all the pretty girls here." Regret throw out a bait with his cheerful attitude.

"Pretty. I guess I'll look." Demon said with a smirk, masking his nervous look easily.

"Prev." Said a annoyed Angst.

Opening his right eye at first then both open wide at the sight of Beacon. "Geez it looks much bigger on the ground than up from the sky!" Demon blurted and indeed it was. It was a impressive sight and that was an understatement. To Demon this place reminded him of a castle due to how some of the tall buildings were structure.

"See it's not that intimidating." Regret assured.

Demon inhale deeply and let it out. He calmly reply with a soft smile. "I'm getting back on the ship." He turn and went to get back on the ship.

"Seriously! You was barely here for FIVE second you flaker! Don't you see anything through the end that's actually good for you?!" Angst ranted, a vain were to surely pop on her forehead if she had a body. She doesn't understand how her fearless brother can still be afraid of school, he's not six years old anymore! Surely he can handle whatever he'll face there!

"Fine whatever... I guess I'll try to get through the first day." Demon comply as he sigh in defeat. "Besides our new friend Unny is expecting me."

"That's the spirit!" Regret cheer. "You already made a friend at the group therapy! I'm sure you'll make much more here."

"Too bad Unny isn't... normal." Angst added. "God it would have been nice to talk to a normal girl for once. I'm always going to be stuck with the crazies around you two simpleton."

"Unny isn't crazy she's like me!" Demon defended. "We're mentally unique and proud of it." He grin.


	4. Chapter 3 The Strange Magician

Part 1

Future Quote

You know the word psychopath is just another way of saying you live a carefree life.

-Jackie See-All Quoted

You know she got a point there. I can even relate to it too. Never thought I would say that to a Faunus. It feels gross.

-Demon Halo

Well it doesn't line up with my logic so I refuse to acknowledge it.

-Unny Bistic

End Of Quote...

(Third Pov)

"She did say she'll meet me here right!"

"I think so?" Regret reply to his brother.

"Stop pacing around you're making me motion sick you jerk!" Angst said.

Outside the front building where all the student was ask to go to for further instruction on what to do, Demon is anxious as he paced back and forth near the entrance. Some passing students couldn't help but look his way. "I wonder where she could possibly be? I hope she didn't find someone cooler to hang with." Demon prayed.

"You know if I didn't know better I say you have a little crush on her." Regret teased.

"Ha." Demon scoffed, feeling a embarrassing blush he looked up away from his weapons to hide it. "Very funny but its not like that at all. You know my heart belongs to my first love, that's why I'm still stalk- I mean observing her from far away. No amount of restraining order can stop my devotion." He said truthfully and oddly almost inspiration by the way he sold it with his tone.

Angst groan. "First of all that love is one sided so leave your ex the hell alone already! I think your unwanted presences is taking a toll on her sanity." She feels bad for her brother but even more so for his ex. "Secondly I know that you and Unny get along well but geez! I've never seen you act so anxious about anyone like this before."

"I can't help it! For the first time I found someone who truly gets me!" Demon lit up, just thinking about his new friend makes him happy. "She's nice and man I sure love her fun quirks! I mean the last time I met anyone like that was-" He stopped himself. He almost said the name of the one person he despise most of all next to Kaden. Demon face dropped into a scowl, he had the sudden urge to grab his weapons and hurt someone. Too bad there's no one here who deserves that punishment.

"Johnny." Regret whisper, he couldn't help but finish Demon sentence. He meant to say it to himself but of course Demon heard it all to well.

"You know I don't like it when you say his name." Demon said, despite his expression he spoke to his brother in a calm tone.

"Sorry." Regret apologized.

Flat silences.

Angst was first to speak and try to shift the topic back to Unny. "Look I was there when you where hitting it off with her and besides she doesn't look like the type of person that would just ditch a friend. Much less you!" Angst reassure him. "You're an idiot but you have good traits too, you're considerate, fun, full of energy, and most of all friendly."

"You think so?" Demon ask.

"I know so!" Angst stated with confidences.

"Me too just in case anyone cared what I think." Regret joked.

"Thanks guys." A warm smile showed on Demon face. "You always know exactly what to say and your right I'm like the most friendly dude-" Turning around he sees a boy and a girl looking at him strangely, having just witness Demon little crisis. His eyes twitch, he didn't like the way he was being looked at.

Demon pulled Angst off his belt as he turned her into her gun form and pointed her at them, they recoil in fear as the teen boy hid behind the girl. "DON'T LOOK AT ME! I will blow your guy's legs off! Then afterwards I will rush you two to the hospital where your legs shall be reattached! Then I will act as your personal therapy trainer to get you guys back on your feet, pay for the medical cost, write an apology letter, attend to your guys birthday partys/finger cross maybe even your wedding because you two make such a cute couple, And finally once you two are feeling better I will unexpectedly blow your guy's legs off AGAIN! And the cycle will repeat once more!"

"Wait what?" The girl said looking just as confused and scared as the boy behind her was.

"Just get out of here!" Demon commanded, clicking Angst's safety off to show he meant business. The two frightful teen scurry into the building.

Demon could no longer hold a straight face. "Hahaha!" He busted into maniac laughters that could even send chills into the most fearless of Hunter's spine. "I love watching people quiver in fear!"

"Well you're friendly, when you want to be." Angst corrected herself.

2 Weeks Earlier...

(Demon Pov)

This is going to be boring! I groan as I step off the bus. I'm at the outskirts of Vale, near the boat port where the occasions ship comes by to either transport shipment or passengers from other regions. The town here today is rather busy. I groan louder just to make sure my siblings can hear my internal pain. I won't be happy until their just as miserable as me!

"Shut up! You've been groaning all day! We've only been reunited a few days ago and you're already getting on my nerves!" Angst snarl. Hehehe, such a cute temper.

"I agree with Angst I've too grown tiresome of it." Regret added. He didn't sound as annoyed as Angst was but I could tell he meant it.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled out the business card from out my pocket, given by the Ozpin dude himself. Dr. Watch, number one Consoler! The name on the card read as well ad the street address under it. "This is going to be a waste of time!" I dragged my feet to ensure I'm late as possible to this dumb group therapy. "I don't want to talk about my feelings! A true man suppresses his feelings until he explode in a violent mess! Besides I could be doing more productive things!" I ranted.

"More productive things!? Like building your homemade bomb?" Regret ask, skeptical. I don't understand why he sounds so skeptical, isn't forging a bomb on everyone's bucket list?

"Duh!" I reply.

"You have some messed up priorities." Angst said.

"My priorities are not messed up!" I defended, I hate when they doubt me as always. "Talking about my feelings won't save us from a zombie apocalypse! But you know what will? A bomb!"

Angst sigh. "Even if that was a realistic scenario your priorities are just as messed up because your main focus on building a bomb, is building the so call most badass remote to detonated the yet finished bomb with."

"Hey every good bomb needs the biggest red button to detonate it!" I said, I'm giddy just thinking about using my bomb on some undead someday! Good'ol fashion zombie genocide.

"A good bomb doesn't have duct tape holding it together..." Angst said sarcastically. *sigh* you criticizes me now but someday you'll see my ways.

About five minutes later I think I found my destination? I look back at the address on the card. "Yeah it looks right." I look back up from the card at the shiny white circular structure across the street. Wow that building sure stick out like a sore thumb here with these normal building here in Vale.

Sucking it up I decided to just get this over with. I might as well because if I don't follow through with Ozpin catches then I might end back up in the asylum. I can't go back there, I rather die! There's no TV.

Walking in what looks to be a waiting room I was greeted with a disgusting calm sense of aura here. Everything here is white, couch, table, chair, wall, everything! I hate white, it use to be my favorite color honestly but now a reminder of how weak and naïve I was of my younger self. Black is my new swag.

Just as I thought this is going to really suck I saw a cute looking girl working behind the front counter, furiously typing away on the computer. She looked to be older than me, most likely in her 20's and has black gorgeous silky hair, keeping up with the color skim here she too wore work clothes that's white. My heart may belong to another but maybe a little flirting won't hurt.

She hasn't saw me yet! Thinking quick I headed back out the door and quietly shut the door behind me. "Bro what are you doing?" Regret sounding very exhausted.

"Well bro you may not understand this because you're just a young innocent 12 year old but a dude must always make a good impression on the fine looking ladies." I said. I spit in both my palm and started finger combing my hair.

Angst scoff. "Oh I bet you'll make a impression alright, but it won't be a good one for sure." Doubt doubt doubt! I'm so going to prove her wrong, just watch!

Inhaling a deep breath I was ready.

Step one: Making an entrance.

I kicked the double door open, slamming it wide open and shocking the cutie behind the desk. Because only bad boys kicked down doors and girls love a bad boy.

For some reason the young woman look crossed with me. Hmmm maybe I should have kicked the door harder or just blow it up using Angst. Oh well live and learn, besides I'm not done yet!

Step two: The walk.

This is a very important step, hehehe pun not intended. If you walk like a wimp with a bad posture then you can count on being single for your whole life. But don't worry your pal Demon has it cover and you're more than welcome to copy it, just pay close attention. I straightened myself up as if there's a metal rod strapped on my back, then I stroll over to her taking the most exaggerated steps ever as well as swinging my arms in the same manner.

Girls loves when I guy take big steps, it shows... Uh... Well just take my words for it trust me you can't go wrong. Only freaks take regular steps. And I'm am no freak.

I made my way over to her, leaning on her desk with my arm. Showing her my white teeth with a smile.

Step three: Pickup line

Now this is one thing I need you all out there to keep quiet about. My pickup line. If everyone started using it, it would be less effective and become cheesy. Now time to try out my unfailing pickup line. It's unfailing because this would be the first time I ever used it! Its full proof!

Taking in a deep breath I say. "You and I must be peanut butter and jelly because I feel close to you." I winked.

She just stare my with a blank look. Looks like I may have overwhelm this poor woman with my charms, she can't even process on how to react. Tch looks like I've over did it, but it can't be help I'm just that good and handsome. Its the sole reason why the majority of the opposite gender I meet is afraid of me. They know if they talk to me they'll face the risk of fainting or even falling for me.

"That's the worst pickup line of the history of pickup lines." The women said, acting nonchalant. Yep I knew it, she's so shock from my charms she's now in a state of denial. Pretending it wasn't all that great.

My god I have to do something to make her feel at ease. "Sweetheart you don't have to hide your fluster around me. I promise I won't think any lesser of you." I said confounding, and even through she now look somewhat offended I know its merely an act to cover her true feelings! A sudden revelation hit me. She could be falling for me! This is bad. I should just be straight up with her. Yeah makes sense.

"look HERE you degenerate-"

"Shh." I quiet her outburst with a soft whisper and my index finger ever so slightly touched her plush lips. I spoke in regret, wishing we could have met in a different life time, then maybe it would work out. "I'll be frank. This thing between us is very special, but my heart aches for another." I can't contain the single tear dripping down my cheek. "But you shouldn't give up on love. I believe with all my heart. You'll find a better man that can take care of you more than I ever could!" I proclaim. "Now go." I whisper. "Follow your dreams hot girl I haven't got your name yet. Our path shall cross again."

Silence feel in the room with the only noise our breath. Mine steady and calm, hers oddly enough breathing hard and fast as she glared at me. My fingers still on her lips. Before I knew she bit my finger mercilessly. The pain shot up to my senses and boy it felt... So good.

(Third Pov)

Demon moan, feeling the sick pleasure of having someone biting him. His head drop down to the counter as she chomp down harder on him! "Please get ahold of yourself!" He begged, trying to let reason overrule his pleasure. "Don't throw yourself at me! You're only embarrassing both of us." He says trying he's hardest to resist her. Yep even as this woman show great dislike for him by biting his finger he's still misreading the not so vague hint.

Not getting a satisfied reaction from Demon the desk woman released her teeth on his finger and backed away, which caused the insane boy to make a whining noise. She yelled, her face flushed redder in anger, not in shyness like Demon think it is. "What the hell, how are you enjoying this!?- wait..." She stopped yourself. She looked down on her clip broad, a exhausted sigh escape her lips. "You're Demon Halo." She stated.

He roses his head up and gave her a random salute. "The one and only, trust me I checked the phone books to make sure of it." He said cheerfully.

She shook her head. She was no longer had an angry look but the way she spoke showed her annoyance. "You're more than five minutes late for group today. You better get going."

"Wait what's your name?" Demon ask, curiously.

"Oh my name!" Her mood suddenly change to uplifted and friendly. "Come close I'll tell you." She said, gesturing him with her finger to do so. He lean forward allowing the woman to come closer to him and whisper very softly into his left ear. When she finished Demon backed away first looking confused then pouted.

"I have a sneaky suspicious that's not your name." Demon stated, crossing his arms like an adult disappointed at a kid. "With that said miss potty mouth, why would I stick a rusty chainsaw up my... Well you know there?"

She ignore his question. "Sorry but it's my break time now!" The woman was out of sight when she pulled down the metal window above her counter and what sounded like to be a lock clicking in place. Demon just stare blankly, making a half hearted attempt to pull the metal window separating him and her back up but of course it was indeed lock.

"I don't think she likes you." Angst said bluntly.

"I beg to differ." Demon argued.

"Me too, she was just shy." Regret joined on with Demon. He said that not necessary believing it to be true but instead for a different reason.

Getting annoyed by her twin bad habit of kissing Demon's butt whenever he spots an opportunity, she says. "Wow Regret your nose is so brown you're stinking up this whole place."

"At least my attitude isn't annoying..." Regret mumble.

"What was that!?" Angst snapped.

Realizing his grave mistake Regret did a very bad ad-libbed and his nervous stutter didn't help sell it either. "I-I-I-I-I uh (random raspberry) um. I said at least my altitude isn't d-dying."

"... Your lying suck."

"I know."

"Putting aside Angst's bad attitude." Demon said getting a annoy hmph from his sister. "let's get going to therapy and kick its butt till its black and blue and bloody."

"Well thanks for that mental picture." Angst said sarcastically.

End Of Part 1

(Leave a review and tell me what you guys think. Till next chapter see'ya folks.)


	5. Part 2 Of The Strange Magician

Demon's inner thoughts...

I use to be so hopeful that I could change the world with kindness and understanding...

Now I'm nothing more than a reflection on how cruel Remnant can be.

And I never been happier! :p

Present time...

"Let's face it, my social skills isn't the greatest." Demon groan, his face down hiding into his arms and knees. He currently sat down on the ground against the wall next to the entrance. For a few minutes now he has fell in a semi depressed state meanwhile for the whole time his siblings been trying to reassure him she'll come. "Even if Unny decides to waste her time by meeting me here, I'll eventually scare her way. Like I always do when I make an attempt to be so call normal."

"Michael, when you met Unny did you try to be normal or did you act like yourself?" Regret ask.

"I act like myself." He answer truthfully in his muffled groans.

"Then shut up and wait patiently!" Angst took over for Regret, she feels for her brother but his uncharacteristic depressed mood is getting on her nerves and she wasn't afraid to sound harsh. "By some miracle this person likes you for who you are, not whether you can act a certain way right? So that means all you have to do is just do the same thing like last time." She catches Demon's attention, his head rose from up his arms and knees. "Be yourself. Just don't go too overbroad. Because you're kinda a jackass and that's me being nice"

"I for one think you can't ever go overboard! You ARE awesome, the exact opposite of a jackbutt!." Regret said.

"Really!? You always make time to suck up huh?" Angst said.

A week earlier...

Back at the location where Demon is suppose to go for his mandatory therapy. Minutes ago he had just irritated the woman at the front desk and is now at door to his meeting.

"I still don't want to do this." His hands hovered over the doorknob, just on the other aide of the door is where the group therapy is taking place, he can hear audible talking belonging to a man in the other room.

"Duly noted I'll make sure to categorize it under things I don't give a freaking crap about!" Angst said harshly. "Get IN!" She commanded.

With a heavy and defeated sigh Demon turned the knob, and the talking cease on the other side. He pushed the door open and saw many sitting on chairs in a circle but to his horror, almost everyone in this room was a Faunus! Their curious eyes fixated on the new and late arrival here. Demon took a step back. "I think I'm at the wrong place, sorry." He apologize, trying to sound friendly with a dash of sheepish but truthfully on the inside he began to pent up at the thought he would have to attend these meetings with-with these Faunus!

"Don't be silly you're Mr. Halo right?" An older gentlemen, a human asked. His attire was casual, a plain green sweater and brown pants. Being the only none teenager here Demon logically assume him to be Dr. Watch.

Demon looked down at his weapons, he feel the pleading eyes of Regret and Angst's glare. Remembering why he was here in the first place, for a better life. He clear his throat and answer. "Yes I'm Halo." He doesn't like the idea of him being around these Faunus but he put his personal feelings for them to the side. "Only 45 minutes." He internally reminded himself how long the session would last for today. "I can get through this."

"Ah!" Dr. Watch exclaim his mood as bright as the day. The jolly man stood up from his seat and extended his hand for a shake in which Demon accepted with a lesser enthusiasm then the man. "It's good you decided to show up, we was worried you wouldn't make it today!"

"He doesn't speak for all of us!" The panda ear girl says covered in sweat, her shirt damp with it too. "Now there's one more person in this room breathing and creating body heat." Her voice rapidly grow panicky and hyperventilation. "I don't like it here! I hate this why am I here!? Can I go outside!?"

"Of- Of course Grey come back once you calm down!" Dr. Watch said, you can tell he was trying to stay calm but the girl name Grey hyperventilation state caused a somewhat mini panic to most of the people in the room who cared what would happen. Oddly a certain jackal ears girl smile, it looks like the sight of the panicking panda Faunus was amusing her. The Jackal ear girl watch as she ate a bag of marshmallow like popcorn.

"Thank you!" The panda Faunus named Grey said as polity as she could through her freaking out. Dashing off from her chair she made her over to the window.

"Whoa what are you doing!?" One dog ear Faunas asked, he wore heavy clothes and has visible scars all over his arms and face. "We're three story high!"

"I'MA SURVIVER!" Grey simple shouted before diving head first out the window screaming for dear life. Seconds later a loud thud can be heard and her screams stop, dead silent took over the room at the possibility someone just died. A few people rush over to the window she jump out from as a voice outside shouted. "I'm ok!" Most of the room sigh in relief hearing she was still very much alive.

"Stupid girl." Said by one of the human girl patients in the room.

"Welp!" Dr. Watch clasp his palm together, grabbing everyone attention back to him. "Let's just go ahead and start the group already!" He looks over to Demon with a smile. "Why don't you take a sit on Grey's chair, since I have a feeling she won't be back for awhile."

Shrugging, Demon made his way over to the free sit. He sat down in between a nervous looking bat ear Faunus whom wore farmer like attire with his boots and dirt stain shirt and to his left a human girl, she wore a full on magician outfit that that was mostly purple with a little bit of black skim on it.

The magician girl smile, Demon response, he stuck his tongue at her like a little kid. He wasn't in the happiest of mood to act friendly. He was caught off guard when he heard giggles coming from the magician instead of rolling her eyes or looking hurt or anything to indicate she was annoyed or at the very least got the hint! Not knowing how to react this unexpected behavior he simply just sat down and forgot about it. Glancing to the bat Faunus he sees him staring down at his thigh's area. Now the nervous Faunus was only looking at Demon's weapons but Demon instantly accused him of something else. "Why you staring at my crotch bro?" He says loudly, everyone look towards them. "Is their something you like? Because I'm not some object you can fantasizes about you prevert."

Everyone but Dr. Watch and Demon snicker, thinking it was a joke. The bat Faunus being understandable defensive of such a wild claim quickly waved his arms everywhere as he say "Nononono!" Desperately trying to get everyone to listen to him. "I was only looking at your weapons, I was just curious as to why you have yours here!?" He inquired. It's true, Demon seemingly is the only one with any weapons at least as far as he could tell. But he was still insisted the bat Faunus was starring at his crotch.

Demon crossed his arms. "Suuure I bet that's what you were totally only looking at... Prev." He said overly sarcastic.

"WHAT?" Was all the nervous Faunas could say in the midst of the snickering mess around him. The accused Faunus was flabbergasted as to how adamant Demon believed he looked at his 'area'.

"But fine I'll humor you by answering your dumb question." Demon sigh, his expression soften slightly but held a disgusted look at the bat Faunus. "I have my weapons because I can."

"Kinda vague don't you think?" The bat Faunus said.

"Your face is vague." Demon retort. The real reason behind his flimsy answer is because Demon didn't feel like explaining to everyone his weapons are actually his siblings stuck inside his decease foster's parents weapons so leaving them behind where he can't keep a eye on them isn't optional, their were stolen once before he wasn't going tonlet that happen again. With that said it was easier to not tell them anything and he can tell by his sister and brother's silences they agreed. Its best not to complicate things. Unless he's bored of course.

"So Demon since you currently have the floor why don't you introduced yourself then you can pass it to the next person and so on." Dr. Watch suggested as he made hand gestures to quiet everyone down and pay attention to Demon. Caught off guard Demon's heart nearly stop. All these eyes staring at his own almost like their spearing deep into his soul.

Picking himself together before anyone notice he acted nonchalant about it and shrug. "What eve's." He stood up and cleared his throat and made double sure when he did talk his voice wasn't going to crack. "So how am I suppose to start this?" He said causally, on the inside his heart pound his chest.

"Well why don't you start by telling everyone you name, Demon."

"You just said my name."

"Fair point." Dr. Watch before a little bulb expression appeared. "...Then how about you fill us in on you likes and dislikes." Dr. Watch said brightly.

Demon sigh. "Sure why not." I guess I'll start with my likes he thought however he didn't really know where to begin, he's quite interested in lots on things. "I.. Uh like making bombs." Hearing that everyone Immediately push themselves away on their chairs from Demon as he continue listing his likes. "Killing Grimms, following my ex, harassing the White Fangs, extreme skydiving, stealing military weapons, selling military weapons, selling my body, and finally eating in general."

"Mate did you just say sell my body?" The scar dog ear Faunas ask with a dumbfounded look.

"Of course! Do you have something in your ears?" Annoyed he has to repeat himself to a Faunas "People pay for my body." Some people around him started to look disgust while others were gawking.

"Could you elaborate for us. Like why?" Dr. Watch inquire, he had a look of horror but held hope he was misunderstanding.

Demon rolled his eyes. "Well when you can't really hold a steady job more than week people like me tend to resort to different ways of making a living. Ways that involved getting dirty and possibly getting a little rough." A shockwave of cringe hit everyone. "I am a part time mercenary." He says matter of factually.

"Ah!" Every single person said at the exact same time some laughed while others especially Dr. Watch looked relieved.

Noticing the reaction he got Demon ask in serene naive tone. "What... did you think I meant?"

"Nothing!"

"We knew you meant mercenary!"

"Shut up I totally wasn't thinking of something else!"

"Nor was I!"

Was just the few things could be heard in the awkward commotion from everyone talking at once. "That's enough." Dr. Watch says, calming every down. He was almost afraid to ask. "How about your dislikes? What don't you like Demon?"

"Pencils, Grimms, that feeling when you have to sneeze but you can't, and Faunus." Demon answer instinctively. When his words sank deep into each person in the room almost all glare at Demon but none was more mad and offended than the Faunas. The two people who didn't have resentment written on their face was Watch and the human magician girl, the man held a neutral look while she had a more disappointing one as she found the floor suddenly more eyes pleasing to look at. Seeing the displeased look he got only seem to egg on Demon, he smirk. "To be fair Grimms are at least much more cleaner than a Faunas."

"You bigot-"

"Bigot what!?" Demon interrupted the dog ear Faunus with scars on him, He gave him a challenging look with a sly smile. "By all means go ahead and say it."

The scar boy open his mouth as if he was about to say something but stop himself. He seated back in his chair as he literally had to hold on to it to keep himself from pouncing on Demon. "You should feel lucky we don't have our weapons on us." Alex scowl. If he did have his weapons he would more than happy to put this bigot in his place. But he's not stupid, fighting without a weapon would be foolish.

"Speak for yourself!" The jackal ear Faunas shouted. Discarding her marshmallow bag she stood up and pointed her golden color rifle's crosshier at Demon. A twisted smile formed on her lips as a snake, mouse, and a gray owl burst out from the brown pouch attached to her hips. The animals quickly took their place, the snake slither on her shoulder, the mouse crawl on her other, and the owl sat promptly on her head. She cocked her gun. "I'm going to enjoy painting this overly white building with your blood!" Jackie laughed as her pets eyes began to glow pure white. It was at this point Demon notice her eyes were pupiless. She's blind.

Demon smirked. Unsurprisingly to his siblings the prospects of getting into a fight lifted his mood. "Oh really my blood!" Everything around him became meaningless as his vision redden. If she wanted a fight. He pulled out Angst and transform her as he pointed her now gun form at Jackie. She'll get one. "I'm no decorator expert but I think this place would look better covered in your blood instead!" With his other hand he grabbed Regret.

"Cocky aren't we!?" Jackie laughed before suddenly turn grim. "I hate arrogant people." She fire shots at Demon who miraculous dodge all three shots with a simple side steps a duck and just as amazing none of those stray bullets hit anyone else but the walls.

Everyone panic as they spread out against the wall, trying to get as much of distance as they can from the two crazy people, a guy even held his folded up chair as a shield just in case those bullet came his way. "Stop it you guys! Fighting is never the answer. Especially when you're endangering other people lives!" The bat Faunas Skyler pleaded. Skyler hid behind his bat wings like a blanket, he was shaking afraid for his life.

The two ignored everyone pleads to stop this madness. Demon rushed head first towards her. Jackie fire bursts of shots at him, he side step the first four but the last one manage to skim his right shoulder and destroy his glass like aura just as he finally got within close distances of her. Jackie went to put a hole in him with her rifle but as soon as she aimed up close to his chest Demon swung Regret in front of him, directly next to Jackie's golden rifle. "Shield GRAB!"

Regret activated his semblance, the blue wall of shield appeared in front of Demon and him resulting in Jackie's rifle being caught by its nose through the shield. The Faunas jackal expression showed she indeed wasn't expecting that but she didn't let that throw her off. Seeing her gun is still pointed at Demon's shoulder despite being caught, hate wasting a opportunity like this she pulled the trigger countless times which sent dozens of bullets to fly into the boy's shoulder and out from the other side. "How does that FEEL!" Jackie taunted. Blood splatter onto the white floor.

"Oh man that janitor is not going have a fun time with that." Dr. Watch blurted.

With a dark chuckle Demon ripped the gun out of Jackie's hand and threw it over his head as Regret shield turn off so it would fly away behind him. The rifle skidded over to a nearby chair. "It feels like heaven!" Demon walked up and allowed his body to react before his mind did. BONK. He head butted her down on her to the ground.

Dr. Watch cringe. "Oh god that wasn't a pleasant sound at all! Please won't you two stop! I made tofu on crackers for everyone to enjoy I'll even give seconds if you guy stop misbehaving and sit down!" He pleaded but it went unheard by everyone. He lost them at tofu on crackers part.

Jackie rubbed her head and grin. "Head butting a girl! Don't you have any shame?" She joke but she couldn't denied that headbutt hurt a little too much. She enjoys inflicting pain on others not the other way around and by the looks of it she found it disappointing that this bigot wasn't showing any reaction to the holes in his shoulder. This is new. "Boys. Always acting so tough. Well everyone has their limits. I'll find yours soon enough." She thought to herself.

"Well you did shoot me so... Yeah." Demon said in a sheepish tone as Angst engulfed his body in her green healing semblances. Closing his bullet wounds. Jackie low sweep his ankle, sent him falling dramatically to the ground. "NOOOOOOO!" He hit the ground fast, but in his erratic state of mind he begin to imaging himself being pushed off a helicopter in slooow-moootion.

With a handstand Jackie lunge over Demon and did a rolled to her rifle that she grab before sliding away on her knees. Demon thought Jackie was trying to show off her handstand skills, so getting back in action he decided to one up her. Flipping from off his back he spun around upside down in mid air before landing gracefully on his right hand. "I bet you can't do this!" He bragged as he jump back up his two feet.

Jackie rolled her eyes. Yeah she wasn't all that impressed.

Demon notice the blood stain sinking deeper into his attire. He groan. "I can't believe you shot me through. You know how hard it is to find a dry cleaner that doesn't call the feds whenever you bring in a blood stain shirt?"

"You wouldn't have gotten shot if you didn't instigate a fight!" Angst yelled at Demon, she tried to not say a peek because she like Demon was annoyed by the reaction from others whenever their find out she and Regret can talk but she just couldn't hold it in. She needed to point out he was practical asking to get shot. Everyone went silent in shook, a talking weapon tend to have that effect on others.

"Did your sword just.. spoke?" Skyler ask.

Demon snorted at him. "Did your face just talk!?"

"What?"

"Wha?"

"Huh?"

"My point exactly!"

"What point?"

"The point of my blade if you don't shut up!" Demon snapped. It's kinda annoying listening to the same reaction when people find out Regret and Angst can talk. I mean c'mon talking weapons? It can't be that uncommon. He thought.

Seeing her opponent across her seemingly involved in a conversation with someone else in the middle of their fight felt like a slap in her. It was so disrespectful. "So he thinks he can let his guard down eh!?" She thought, her teeth gritted. She was tempted to take this golden chance in getting a free shot, but she has standards. She feels taking out a unaware foes is weak and it's more satisfy to win fair and square then hear their glorious pleads to stop. To stop twisting her blade into their wounds. There's a good reason why she's here in group therapy in the first place. She's a sadists and she wants to hear her latest bigot victim's crises. No therapy in the world is going make her think otherwise!

"Hey we're far from finish!" She went and shot the last clip of bullets around Demon's feet. "Get ready for a world of pain!"

Demon who was scowling at the bat Faunas name Skyler turn to Jackie with an overlying goofy look. "Come at me SIS!" Demon replied. Jackie discarded her empty clip and from out her hip pouch her snake pass her a new one, for her to jam into her rifle. Demon laughed as he slowly made his way towards her, his weapons were lowered down to his hips which meant he was either very brave or very stupid to be in a defenseless stance but one thing was certain it only enrage Jackie more that he's clearly thinking this was a one sided fight. She was going prove him wrong.

As if Demon read her mind he raised Regret and shouted "Shield!" Just quarter of a second earlier before Jackie pulled the trigger.

"S-Shouldn't we like stop them or something!?" Skyler asked to no one specifically anybody would be nice, the bat wing boy was barley keeping himself from freaking out. He never did like a fight among people unless it was directed towards the Grimms of course.

"*munch* what can *munch* we do? All of us are weaponless but those two." A voice belonging to a girl said next to Skyler. Turning to the direction of that voice he saw it belonged to the purple outfit magician. And... chomping on a carrot, seemingly without a care in the world.

Almost forgetting the chaos entirely he asked with a dumbfounded look. "What- I can't even. Why you are you eating!?" He exclaim louder than Jackie's gunfire in the background.

"...Because I'm hungry?" She says in a less in a matter of fact tone and more on the confused side. Was she missing something? All she's doing is eating. Is she offending him or something?

He shook his head. "No I mean how can you have a craving for food at a time like this?"

"Easy." The magician answer with her mouth full. "This is how I think."

"Ok then." Skyler says in a a stale tone. He wasn't sure how eating was suppose to help someone think but not wanting to offend her in anyway he dropped the matter. However it turns out he had already crossed that line.

With a mouth full of carrot the magician girl eyes twitch and her carefree look turn into one of boiling rage. The half eaten carrot slip out from her grip but she wasn't all that concern because before it even hit the ground the raging magician slammed Skyler angst the wall and spoke in a entirely different voice, it held a certain command to it. As if she was someone else. "What's your problem you punk! Huh!? You got something against me eating!"

"What!?" Skyler furiously shook his head. "Nononono! I have no problem, I was just curious is all. I swear!" Skyler breath became heavy and his visions began to blur as his whole world spun around him. "Oh god not again." He thought, feeling the all too familiar feelings. "Please stop acting scary I'm going to faint!" He pleaded.

"Whatever wimp!" She let's go of him.

"Damn it too late." Was Skyler's last nonchalant words before his limp body fell face first onto the floor.

The magician shook her head, her look drastically from anger into guilt. She gasp. "Oh my god I am sososo sorry but you shouldn't have provoke me." She kneel down to Skyler and nudged his shoulder with her wrist. When he didn't move she sigh. "Well just know this. Don't ever disrespect the carrot or else you get the hammer." She warn him politely.

"Fine go hide behind your damn shield coward!" Jackie hissed. Emptying her clip she didn't brother to put a new one in since she was going to change tactics anyway. Pressing a small button on the side of the golden rifle it revealed more then meets the eyes. In a instant it's mechanism parts showed as it folded open, its gears and hidden blades appeared and took form, it transformed in sword. Its blades is longer and slender looking than Angst, the blade also look like to be made up of a dozens smaller pieces opposed to just one long piece of metal. Jackie whisper in a almost motherly way to her weapon. "Let's do this Pain Maker."

Demon laughed with a challengingly taunt just as Jackie made her move and head rush into Demon with her hands behind her. With a mighty roar Jackie sent multiple slash and stabs at the shield that stood in the way of her prey but to no anvil. The strength of Regret's Protecter always seem to varies based on his emotions he's experience, when his mood is in a slump naturally it's just as effective as Demon's glass like aura, when he's angry his shield becomes hard as diamond but at the cost of exhausting his powers very quickly. And now his current emotion, determined. Whenever he has the chance he wants to prove his worth to his brother, he's willingly to do anything it takes to make him proud. Determination that burn fuels in one's soul is Regret's most reliable version of his Protector but not as strong as anger. Something as which would pose a great problem for Jackie if her plan was to shatter it. Why break something if you can just go around it?

Her series of hits were fast and light so when she spun around with her next swing, putting her all into it was more than forceful enough to catch Demon off guard, sending him staggering backwards. With a twisted smile she decided take down her off balance opponent. Pressing another button on the gold hilt of her sword, the dozens of small pieces that made up the blade detached all at once, the only thing connecting the pieces was a cord that went through each blade. It look like to be a combination of both a sword and a five foot long whip.

Before anyone could gawk at such a peculiar looking weapon presented before them, Jackie had already swung her bladed whip at her target. Half of the whip collided into the shield while the other half follow its momentum, flying right for Demon's vulnerable backside. "Demon!" Both Regret and Angst warned. During the past his reaction time could be considered a gift which allowed him to get away facing his more combat experience enemy. However due the lack of practice he had in his time spent in solitude at the asylum and jail recently he wasn't at his sharpest, it also didn't help he seem to have a bit of a off day too. This drawback allowed the whip blade to crash into his back before he even knew what happen.

In fact before the sweet pain he desired so much could be process his imitate reaction was to say in a quipped way. "Wow. Did not she that coming at all." Multiple blades digging deep into the boy's backside. Blood dripping like a leaking pipe from his wounds. "God yeeeeess!" The self sadistic moan lost in the pain or pleasure in his case. Annoying the other sadistic whom like to cause angst on others not make them feel good! With a frustrated grunt Jackie yank her Pain Maker, clawing his back more and sinking in ever so deeper but this prove to show just how much Demon enjoy his brutal treatment releasing another moan with a flush red face. Differential sick pleasure.

Dr. Watch began pleading some more to stop before it become even more out of hand then it already is. Others chimed in too one of which was the magician girl who reason for wanting them to stop was drastically different than everyone else more rational thought process. "Could you please stop I want to sit down. My legs hurt." She couldn't very well sit up front where the fight was taking place.

The back of his clothes and black leather armor were stain dark red with his own blood and it would've bee worse if not for Angst constant healing, ironically it also healed around the blade that dug into him which only made them stuck more into him. "Hey Demon. If it's not too much to ask it be darn great if you would pull your head from out your ass and FOCUS!" Angst demanded snapping him from his sick bliss. Signaling to Regret with a nod to turn shut off his shield, he turned around and with a lunge he pulled the clingy blade off his back. He landed out from Jackie's range as she retracted the bladed whip back together into a sword.

"I guess I could just sit cross legged on the floor." The magician was nonchalant as she did what she said and sat down next to the unconscious Skyler, it was like she was completely oblivious to the madness of the situation playing, but her demeanor was calm. Disturbing a few who paid any mind to her meaningless problem around her. "Eek. My god this floor is dirty. *sigh* maybe I could have just moved my chair closer to me. Oh well life is cruel, all I can do is roll with the punches."

Demon panted the arrogant smirk he had from the very beginning had barely left at all while he stared in the jackal girl's glaring eyes as her snake wrap around her shoulder hissed threateningly. Jackie didn't understand, nobody ever took a direct hit from her infamous Pain Maker and stayed up, unaffected by it. Not even a single tear was shed from him. Jackie smile a maniacal smile. "Well this is new! I say where did you learn to take such punishments like that? Were you trained by someone!?"

Demon match her crazy smile perfectly like a mirror. "You could say something like that! Although it was more of a... accidental process that help me." He admitted with a good nature laugh.

"Really you say so? I'm intrigue, might I ask you be more detailed?"

"Tic tic. Sorry that's personal. Maybe ask me next time when we meet in HELL!" Demon says in a melodramatic way as he turn the mechanism sword in his hand into the gun form. He pointed Angst's right barrel right at Jackie, disregarding the possible casualties his exploding weapon could cause. "Let's see you dodge a explosion!" With a psychopathic glint in his eyes

Red flag rose over the cloud from the word explosion Dr. Watch and some others who just happen to be standing behind Jackie panic, not wanting to be in the splash crossfire the usually jolly man commanded. "STOP IT! This has escalated far enough! SIT DOWN!" He says in for the first time a stern demanding tone, before it turn into timid plead. "please?"

Demon pulled the trigger and everyone but Jackie's life flash before their very eyes as they cover their face with their arms and based for the incoming pain. Contrast Jackie just stood there with a scowl and the magician girl was more curious than concern what was about to happen.

Click...

Click click.

Clickclickclickclickclickclickclick.

"C'mon Angst!" Demon whine. Feeling awfully embarrassed about this lack of chaos he promise to happen.

"Don't look at me you! It's YOU who forgot to reload me!" Angst snapped. How the hell is she to be blame? She can't exactly put Flame Dust in herself given her lack of hands! (And a human body for that matter.)

Hearing this everyone sigh with great relief as a unconvinced human male felt himself to make sure he still had a body. "Well this s- Oh wait!" A delightful look pop up on Demon like a child being finding a cookie but to others with the exception of the magician girl and Jackie. It was the face of death itself and a dreaded look feel upon them as they watch the cheery boy dug through his pockets. "Found it!" He exclaim. He pulled a filthy blood red crystal from out his pocket. It was covered in lint with chocolate stains on it and a small happy face drawn with black ink

"Don't you dare put that dirty thing in me!" Angst yelled.

"That's what she said." Demon laugh. Slapping his knee as he tried to get his breath back. He open up her barrel and slid the crystal in. Providing him with a single one shot, but that's all he needs.

Groaning at the gross feeling of having something so filthy violating her barrel she says "Putting aside the inappropriate and none funny joke you just said to your own sister. Creep." Angst began in a oddly calm tone. "I'm not allowing you to shoot anyone. You going to kill everyone and yourself you maniac." She says a matter of fact.

"I see how this is..." Demon said in a dark matter before giving Angst his heart breaking puppy eyes. "You're betwaying your big bwother." He says in a baby hurt voice. Internally he really was just trying to guilt her. Which she saw as clear as day.

"That's not going to work on me!" Angst flatly said while Regret and the magician girl said aww, falling for Demon's hurt look.

"Come on Angst humor him, I'm positive the explosion won't kill a single soul here. Their aura feel strong enough to eat up the damage." Regret urged. "Probably send them to the hospital through." Regret thought to himself. He would say that through because he was trying impress his brother with his loyalty not go against him.

"Yeah we're super tough! I have muscles!" The magician chime in as she pulled up her right sleeves and flexed her well tone arm muscle. It look likes she spent some time lifting weights.

"Who side are you on!?" Alex asked, dumfounded.

The silly tough face expression magician girl made amused Demon a little bit. Something about her is... fun. He almost feel bad for being rude to her earlier. He wasn't completely sure if she was human or not because of her magician top hat covered her head and might be hiding any of those tell tell sighs of Faunus ears, hopefully not. He might talk to her later. Nothing in particular just a friendly chat. Angst finally cave in, that damn pathetic look in his eyes just ate up her resistance like cotton candy. "*Sigh* against my better judgement." She click off her own safety off, allowing Demon to fire at will.

"Thonk you. You're thee best littal sister a bwother can ask for!" He continue his baby voice that annoyed Angst. If she could sew his mouth shut, she would have a very long time ago. He points Angst back to his inpatient opponent and suddenly spoke with a psychopathic laugh. "Hehehe sorry about that sport! Now where were we. Ah right! DIE!"

He pulled the trigger and unlike previously the flame Dust burst into a bright flare from Angst and at Jackie who made no indication of even move out of the way, everyone that stood in the general path behind her waste no time either duck behind a chair or run as fast as they could. Jackie pupiless eyes flicker in pure white followed by the same flicking of her pet's eyes residing on her. She took a slight side step and spun around, catching the flare as it flew past her to avoid impact and possibly explosion if caught directly. She hissed from the hot pain of the flaming flare but she endure it and spun a few more time so she could steady her aim.

"Holy crap." Demon blurted out his mouth agape. For all his years of fighting he never encounter someone bold enough to catch his flare. In fact he never thought it was possible to begin with!

"No you DIE!" Jackie roar. Coming to her final spin she threw back the flare at sender by a even faster speed than Angst could ever shoot. With near inhuman like reflex Demon ducked, the flare just grazing the tip of his hair as it flew past him, shattering the glass window and flew somewhere outside.

"Oh shit! GREEEY!" Alex cried out to his friend outside. To the unexpected danger heading her way.

KABOOM!

The flare exploded, causing the floor to violently vibrate and making most to stumble from the sudden movement and the force of the explosion shatter the reminding window in the room and a puff of red smoke made its way in the room, blurring the vision to those nearby the window. "You know." Regret began. "I gotta give you props. You been here less than five minutes but you sure know how to stir up chaos." He complimented.

"Thank you." Demon felt so proud of himself he could blush.

"I hate you both." Angst said. She honesty cannot says evien surprise or even disappointed anymore. Demon's antics are fairly common. What the hell was she expecting? Maybe once, a goddamn normal day!

(Sigh this has been a longer chapter than I thought did not mean it to be a 3 part chapter. That's right join for the epic conclusion... Of whether or not Demon's special lady friend shows up. So epic)


End file.
